


Лечить от непоколебимого эгоизма

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Если у Ино Сай мотается с парнями выпить, и это уже проблема, то Сакуре при пересказе этого — кошмарного! — события до колик смешно. Ее муж болтается где-то на просторах страны Огня (хорошо, если в пределах) и спасает мир от мифической угрозы. Вдруг снова кто-то типа Кагуи решит прикольнуться, прибрав к рукам власть над миром.





	1. 1. Об ошибках.

**Author's Note:**

> самому мной нелюбимому пейрингу посвящается.  
> Всегда было интересно, каким-таким волшебным эликсиром надо запастись, чтобы терпеть отсутствие мужа рядом годами? Не иначе как красным полусладким.  
> Или что было бы, будь Сакура не такой рохлей в вопросах контроля.
> 
> https://vk.com/romanovski_home?z=photo-77039935_457239929%2Falbum-77039935_268504284 -- маленькая шилопопая химэ от Zoposhnica.
> 
> Если для вас Саске -- идеальный муж и идеальный отец, то пройдите мимо.

_Нет, я не завидую,_  думает Харуно Сакура и зло хмурит тонкие брови.  
  
Ну и что, что у Ино Сай каждый день с цветами? У них же цветочный магазин, им положено!  
Ну и что, что у Хинаты из глаз счастье разве что ручьями не течет? Так кто у нее муж — там как бы не затопило.  
  
       _Конечно же, нет, я не завидую,_  думает Харуно Сакура и раздраженно черкает на желтоватой бумаге свитка очередное письмо ненаглядному Саске-куну.  
  
Саске-кун был спасителем старого мира и гарантом мира нового. Но если бы его гарантийный срок проходил где-нибудь… поближе, что ли? Хотя бы в пределах деревни! Делить его с штаб-квартирой АНБУ Сакура была готова, с длительными и чуть ли не трехлетними заданиями —  **нет**!  
Сакура вообще не была готова ко всему этому дерь… ко всем этим проблемам семейной жизни.  
  
Если у Ино Сай мотается с парнями выпить, и это уже проблема, то Сакуре при пересказе этого — кошмарного! — события до колик смешно. Ее муж болтается где-то на просторах страны Огня (хорошо, если в пределах) и спасает мир от мифической угрозы. Вдруг снова кто-то типа Кагуи решит прикольнуться, прибрав к рукам власть над миром.  
  
 **Пф-ф-ф!**  
  
…а если и появится, то, конечно же, прямо напротив Саске-куна. На ринненган приманится, не иначе.  
  
Сакура, вообще, недолго терпит. Каких-то пять лет.  
  
— Тяжело любить такого асоциального мудака, — говорила ей в начале Ино и манерно отставляла пальчик, когда брала в руки чашку.  
— Тяжело воспитывать его дочь, дура, — говорила в ответ Сакура, параллельно продумывая, как бы спихнуть дочку на бабулю. Хотя бы на день.  
  
Но суровая Мебуке Харуно, помня, кто отец крохи, благоразумно при каждом подобном разговоре прикидывается умирающим лебедем.  
Тем временем Сарада успешно подрастает до того порога, где начинаются вполне осмысленные «почему».  
  
И  **начинается.**  
  
Что же такое «папа» и как его найти? Почему  **у Боруто**  «папа»  **есть** и даже забирает его иногда из Академии, а  **у нее,** сиятельной Химэ клана Учиха, «папы»  **нет**?  
  
       _Ох, какое самомнение, вся в отца,_  думает Сакура без какой-либо сомнительной гордости.  
  
Чего уж тут… Клан в три человека. Один из них полукровка, второй — извне.  
Но Сараду подколол Боруто, поэтому Сарада вам не просто Сарада, а Сарада-химэ!  
Наблюдая за всем этим цирком, Сакура прикрывает лицо рукой, но старательно подыгрывает. И даже учит быть химэ — красиво писать, красиво собирать тетради в рюкзак с вечера, а не с утра, чистить зубы перед сном, не рвать новое платье об чей-нибудь забор… Дети!  
  
И иногда, когда хочется крушить и ломать, Сакура задумывается:  _неужели все это — ошибка?_  Неужели вся ее новая, выстраданная жизнь, ее брак, ее Сарада (такая маленькая, а такая юркая — вся в… папу) — это ошибка?  
Нет, конечно же, нет…  
  
       _Ошибка, но с какими перспективами,_ дает себе компромисс Сакура и врезает в конце письма такую жирную и грозную точку, что бумага свитка трещит о пощаде.  
  
Ожидающий ответа ястреб косится на карандаш в руках Сакуры черным и подозрительным глазом. Как-то нервно щелкает клювом.  
  
       _Ошибки мы будем исправлять,_  подытоживает Сакура и крепит свиток к когтистой лапе пернатого хищника.  
  
Вместе, Саске-кун, вместе.  
  
А то, что это такое? Она справляется с Юкинэ-сан и ее синдромом недостатка внимания, а со своим мужем, у которого всего-то эгоизм в третьей стадии, не может?  
  
— Ну-ка, лети, давай, — Сакура выкидывает обленившегося ястреба в окно и смотрит, как птица врезается в синее небо крохотной точкой.  
  
И папа у Сарады будет. И цветы у Сакуры будут. И семья у них будет. Нормальная, а не та, где отец мониторит несуществующую угрозу на другом конце света, а мать разрывается между работой и ребенком.   
  
А если и появится кто-то типа Кагуи, то Сакура встретит его лично!


	2. 2. О детях.

— Мама, хочу данго!  
— Что-что? — Сакура одним глазом смотрит в принесенные домой документы, потому что в госпитале засиживаться до вечера — это проблематично, а вторым на суровую и требовательную дочь.  
  
Насколько сурово и требовательно может выглядеть чумазый шестилетний ребенок с головой куклы в руках.  
  
— Данго! — Сарада щурит круглые черные глаза, делая вид, что плохо видит, что хочет кушать, что так давно не ела сладкого, и что вообще — тетя Ино давно бы ее накормила!  
— Укол от наглости? — Сакура ставит росчерк на самом верхнем документе и тянется, для вида, свободной рукой к ящичку в столе. — Подожди минутку.  
  
Действительно, хоть минутку. Весь сегодняшний день — это какая-то чехарда. Сараде хочется поскорее в Академию, потому что она — Химэ, а Химэ умеют все! И кунаи метать, и одноклассников на лопатки укладывать, и на стратегии не дремать! Дайте только кунаи, одноклассников и Ируку-сэнсея. Химэ не хочет ждать до следующего апреля, химэ хочет сейчас.  
  
Сакура оставляет ее с Ино на весь день, сама сбегая в госпиталь, возвращается и забирает, благодарит подругу и уже по пути домой хочет Сараду вернуть обратно. На полчасика.  **Хотя бы.**  
  
Потому что Сарада полна неукротимой энергии, скачет по улице, как какой-то малолетний хулиган, распугивает голубей, воробьев и прохожих. Химэ.  
Сакура, как и самая обычная мама, берет дитятко за маленькую хрупкую ручку и как на поводке тащит домой. Сарада недовольна, Сараде хочется гулять, у Сарады все еще день, а работа и усталость — это для глупых взрослых.  
Самый обычный и немного гиперактивный ребенок. На нее даже сердиться долго не получается.  
  
— Ма-а-ама, — Сарада не выдерживает паузы и переходит на возмущенно-взрослый тон; опять от Шикадая набралась, но у того хоть по-божески получается. — Папы на тебя нет!  
  
Сакура промахивается пальцами мимо ручки ящика и едва удерживает равновесие. Выпускает из пальцев ручку и мысленно клянет Ино и ее длинный язык. Кто еще мог такое ляпнуть при ребенке?  
  
А Сарада произведенным эффектом довольна, Сарада даже ножкой притопывает от удовольствия. Ножка, к слову, босая.  
  
       _Ну и где твой носочек, опять потеряла,_  думает первым делом Сакура и только потом замечает,  _ну и нахальство, это на кого тут еще папы нет!_  
  
Но папы на Сараду и правда нет.   
  
— Ты вообще моя мама? — Сарада дует губы и смотрит исподлобья, перенимая манеру то ли Чо-Чо, то ли Боруто. — Ты на меня не похожа.  
  
Нет, ну это уже вообще!  
  
Хочется сказать: _нет, ты у нас из аиста_. Но это не по-взрослому.  
Вторым — профессиональным — порывом хочется рассказать о рецессивных и доминантных генах, законах наследования, о генетике в целом. Но это уже слишком по-взрослому.  
  
— Раз я на тебя не похожа, то никакого тебе данго, — мстительно припечатывает Сакура, уязвленная этим детским, но таким острым выпадом. — И хватит кричать. Химэ себя так не ведут. Или ты передумала быть химэ?  
  
Сарада сбегает в свою комнату, притопнув босой ножкой, жаловаться дневнику на злую маму (знаем, читали, плакали от описываемой несправедливости) и поедать припрятанные карамельные конфеты. Конфеты притащил Шикадай, ест их Сарада, но фантики почему-то собирает Сакура.  
  
Сама Сакура машинально складывает из важного отчета самолетик. Пора признать, что воспитатель из нее тот еще.  
Но какая наглость, посмотрите только. И кто такую мысль ребенку подкинул? Опять какой-нибудь Боруто — вот уж кто на маму похож!  
  
Вообще, год-полтора назад она бы от этого расплакалась. Теперь Сакура выжидает ровно час, а потом идет в комнату дочери поцокать на фантики и предложить данго не купить, а приготовить.  
  
Дочь сначала прячет красивый желтый дневничок под подушку (там-то никто не найдет), а уже потом показательно морщит нос:  
— А ты готовишь невкусно!  
— Именно поэтому ты будешь мне помогать, — Сакура терпеливо улыбается и подмигивает Сараде так, будто приглашает залезть в лес Смерти и поймать там какого-нибудь гигантского питона, чтобы притащить его домой в качестве питомца.  
  
Уж лучше, когда ребенок вертится рядом, чем сидит и корявит в своем блокноте нелепые и грустные (очень!) факты о своих родителях.  
  
Сакура, конечно, не жалеет, что научила ребенка писать, читать и считать раньше, чем за это взялась Ино…  
  
Непедагогично лезть в чужие записи и смеяться над содержимым, это да… но Сакура, читая детские каракули, замечает в них рациональное зерно. Как это «папа» может быть фотографией? Если мы клан, то почему нас так мало, у тети Ино вон сколько родственников.  
  
Сарада важно надувает розовые щеки и так же важно кивает. Мол, ничего, со мной ты готовить научишься.  
  
 _Ох, ну и самомнение,_ думает Сакура и вздыхает устало. Ей бы сейчас в ванну и выспаться, а не все это… Ничего. Справится как-нибудь.  
  
  
Вечером Сарада, налопавшись горячо любимого данго до пуза, падает в свою кровать и даже не требует почитать на ночь. Сакура приглаживает торчащий вихор на темненькой макушке дочери и с горечью думает, что папы не хватает им обеим…  
  
 _Выходишь замуж, а муж исчезает после того, как появляется ребенок_ , думает она и вздыхает уже в который раз за день,  _интересно, у всех ли это Учих?_ Бегать от ответственности.   
  
  
…ответное послание ястреб приносит через три дня — ровно к тому моменту, когда Сакура настолько зла, что готова выступить навстречу « **спешащему** » домой супругу.  
Читая лаконичные предложения, она с ехидцей замечает, что письмо пропитано едва заметным недовольством.  
Сакура подмигивает ястребу, принесшему благую весть, и раздумывает выдвигаться на поиски.  
  
— Можешь подождать хозяина тут, — она щелкает нервно дернувшуюся птицу по клюву, пребывая в отличном настроении. — Только на плиту не гадь. А то помню я один случай…  
  
Ястреб смущенно курлыкает и отворачивается с презрением в глазах — ну чисто хозяин. Сакура умиляется и думает подкормить его курятиной. Самое время для завтрака.


	3. 3. О предвкушении.

Следующий день Сакура проводит в предвкушении. Обкусывает себе все губы и доводит мышцы лица ехидной улыбкой до судорог.  
  
Утром, по еще не вошедшей в силу жаре, добирается до госпиталя, берет на себя побольше пациентов-АНБУшников. Чтобы не терять боевой энтузиазм. Эти на мелочи не размениваются — приходят со вспоротыми животами, полуоторванными руками и отсутствием печени. Веселые и общительные ребята.  
  
В перерыве к ней забегает Ино, оставившая Сараду с Иноджином на вернувшегося с миссии Сая, предлагает сходить в кафе вместе. Всем. Как раньше. Сакура вразрез с ее предположением, построенным на наблюдениях, соглашается. И заодно просит при Сараде лишний раз не говорить такие фразы как «папы тебе не хватает», «а вот если бы твой папа...». Ино как обычно отнекивается, делая круглые глаза, и спешит на рынок.  
  
Сакура машет ей вслед и планирует, что надеть и как оставить Сараду на отца.  
  
Она слишком хорошо знает Саске (местами он достаточно непредсказуем, но на жадность — до знаний, до внимания, до своих вещей — это не распространяется). А еще знает, что пара зачеркнутых, но  **не очень сильно**  — чтоб разглядеть мог — строчек в письме подогреют его желание вернуться.  
  
       _А нечего_ , думает она, штопая раскуроченное до кости бедро хмурого АНБУшника,  _нечего отмазки на дни рождения дочери свитками пересылать и на меня воспитание подрастающего поколения перебрасывать._  
  
  
С работы она возвращается приятно усталой, как и после любого важного дела. На улице тепло, рыже-фиолетово — закат. Она заходит за Сарадой, которая, конечно же, не хочет уходить от тети Ино, но быстро смиряется.  
  
— Ма-а-ама, мы с Иноджином, — забавно выговаривая имя друга, Сарада морщит нос и старается выглядеть важно, — сегодня решали задачки. Я выиграла!  
  
       _С каких пор в доме Ино кто-то решает задачки_ , удивляется Сакура, но чувствует приятную гордость. Да-да, это ее ребенок!  
…а задачки, наверное, влияние Сая.  
  
— Ты молодец, — хвалит она вмиг надувшуюся от радости дочку и перехватывает тонкие пальчики покрепче, чтобы они не выдергивались, а их хозяйка не пыталась отбежать вон к тому прилавку со сладостями.  
—  **А данго-о?**  — поняв, что никто ее не пустит, Сарада хлопает длинными черными ресницами и смотрит из-под них умильно.  
— Что-что? — переспрашивает Сакура и сдерживает улыбку, поломавшую бы весь образ строгой мамы. — А чем ты завтракала?  
—  **Но** … — Сарада округляет глаза с таким удивлением, что становится понятно — ну разве завтрак считается?  
  
Сакура важно кивает и искоса наблюдает за реакцией дочери. В конце концов, сколько можно сладким объедаться?  
  
— Химэ знают во всем меру, — степенно и мудро изрекает Сакура, стараясь походить интонацией на кого-нибудь вроде Сарутоби Хирузена. Потрясающий был дедушка. А какие классные кольца из трубки пускал…  
  
Сарада, видимо, хочет быть Химэ больше, чем данго, поэтому грустно кивает. И даже не пытается вырваться, чтобы с гиканьем распугать стайку серых воробьев, скачущих у желтого высокого забора. Химэ.  
  
       _Волшебное слово,_  думает Сакура и выдыхает.  
  
Вечер проходит спокойно, и это дает какую-то возможность перевести дух. Сарада засыпает быстро, но со сказкой и не без скандала — куда-то делся ее любимый плюшевый лягушонок (подарок Хокаге-самы, мама!). Лягушонок находится под подушкой, прямо около дневника, и Сарада краснеет, подпихивая дневник ближе к краю кровати.  
  
Сакура делает вид, что не заметила, и чмокает дочь в мягкую нежную щечку.  
  
  
Утро пробивается солнечными лучами сквозь окно, льется нежно-голубым отблеском неба на зеркало, удивляет запахом железа и пота. Сакура переворачивается на другой бок. Запах не пропадает. Сакура все-таки открывает глаза, сонно жмурится и понимает: у нее  **гости**.  
  
Саске Учиха, ничуть не изменившийся с последней их встречи пару лет назад, смотрит на нее пристально. Забыл, как выглядит, что ли?  
  
— Саске-кун, — тянет Сакура счастливо и садится. Потягивается. Замечает взгляд мужа, сфокусировавшийся на ее шее, и наполняется старым и давно забытым предвкушением.  
— Здравствуй, — Саске не улыбается, как и обычно, но смотрит немного  **теплее** , чем на кого-то другого.  
  
Это заставляет что-то в груди больно сжаться. Но Сакура напоминает себе: бессонные ночи, отсутствие свободного времени, полная безнадежность и невозможность взять за руку кого-то, кто в этом всем был тоже замешан.  
  
Сакура прихлопывает желание обнять и поцеловать, делая это безжалостно. Перекатом встает с постели, дарит Саске умильную улыбку и прихватывает одежду, собираясь в ванную.  
Муж провожает ее взглядом. Он удивлен. Конечно, ведь скандала нет, упреков нет, криков нет. Все чудесно и тихо.  
Сакура сдерживает кривую обиженную улыбку и прикрывает за собой дверь ванной.  
  
       _Ничего, Саске-кун, ничего, потерпи немного,_ думает она с несвойственной ей ядовитостью.  
  
Утро — раннее. Сарада еще спит. Внутри плещется пряное удовольствие от своей маленькой победы. Пока ничтожной, но — победы.


	4. 4. О побегах.

Пока она умывается, переодевается из ночнушки в свое привычное и годами отработанное туника-брюки, в груди царит приятная и спокойная тишь.  
Сакура уверена, что знает, зачем все это делает. И даже подмигивает сама себе, будто собирается на первое свидание.  
  
Из ванной она выходит умиротворенно-спокойная, натыкается на караулящего ее в коридоре Саске. Он мгновенно отлипает от стены, грациозно и плавно, конечно же, с пометкой «я не спешил».  
  
— Ты не ранен? Как добрался? — мельком улыбается Сакура и проходит мимо него, ненавязчиво подбирающегося к ней небольшими шагами.  
— Я в порядке, — Саске ничем не выдает своего недовольства, только прожигает ей взглядом сначала затылок, а потом и открытую шею.  
  
Она спускается по лестнице летящей походкой, первым делом заглядывает в холодильник и вздыхает. Ну конечно же — данго закончилось еще вчера утром. А дети сытыми не просыпаются. Сакура берется за яйца, молоко и соевый соус.  
  
Традиционный омлет ей готовить нравится. Но сегодня в процесс вклеивается взгляд мужа. Это как-то сбивает настрой. Сакура упрямо не обращает внимания на прислонившегося к стене плечом Саске, упрямо заворачивает омлет в рулетик, упрямо делает вид, что одна. Нет никого на кухне, нет. Игнорировать получается мастерски, хотя внутри все снова начинает кипеть от вздувшейся, как пузырь на блестящем яично-рыжем блине, обиды.  
  
Сакура мечтала, что дом, в котором она будет жить, станет ярким и светлым; по его стенам будут ползти стебли вьюнка или розовых роз, рощи будут на подоконниках и на балконе. В их доме, в котором они будут жить обязательно вместе, будет спокойно и уютно, будет тепло даже в самую холодную зиму. И если будет ребенок, то они сделают его самым счастливым.  
  
       _Глупая ты, глупая,_  думает Сакура и режет теплый рулет на ломти,  _это где же Учиха и где розовые розы на стенах?_  
  
Мечтать-то мечтала, а в итоге оказалась с ребенком и замужней жизнью один на один. Вон, мужа собирается воспитывать. Сарады ей мало. Этого одним «химэ» не уймешь.  
Сакура встряхивает себя, щелчком дает себе мысленного подзатыльника и врезается в раскалившуюся атмосферу смешком — Саске недоволен.  
  
— Извини, не знала, что ты так быстро вернешься, — улыбается она ему как может, слабо и уголками губ. — Иначе бы приготовила что-нибудь…  
— М, — многозначительно и коротко отвечает Саске и подходит к ней ближе.  
  
Сакура, изголодавшаяся по чужой ласке, дает себе всего пару секунд — пока жесткая и тяжелая ладонь приминает волосы, ведя вниз. К шее. Шея прикрыта воротом, но пальцы, гибкие и твердые, пробираются под тонкий слой ткани и ненавязчиво щекочут кожу.  
  
— Нет-нет! — она округляет глаза и делает такой благопристойный вид, что где-то внутри хочется, как выражается какой-нибудь Киба, заржать.  
  
У Саске на лице растерянность, как если бы она его сейчас пыльным мешком огрела и о разводе заявила.  
  
— У меня же работа, — снисходительно напоминает она и сдабривает это обиженной улыбкой. — Извини. О, кстати… оставлю Сараду дома, ты же пришел!..  
  
Саске  **напрягается** — чует, сын собаки, что жаренным пахнет.  
  
       _Ничего, сегодня отцовский день_ , думает с торжеством Сакура и улыбается сладко-сладко.   
  
Такое событие, сам Учиха Саске вспомнил, что женат и имеет дочь. Об этом ведь так легко забыть, если за шесть лет приходить всего два раза. Ну и, собственно, дочь видеть в младенческом и трехлетнем возрасте.   
  
       _И если ты думаешь,_  Сакура ласково оглаживает плечи супруга, ч _то ей все еще можно сунуть в рот соску…_  
  
— Я не дума… — Саске, видимо, имеет свои планы на этот день и на этот визит в принципе.  
— Она так давно тебя не видела… Ты должен побыть с ней подольше, пока не уйдешь! Ты ведь… снова на год? Полтора? А, впрочем, неважно. Сарада все равно мечтает, что ее будет тренировать Наруто-кун. Ой… я тебе этого не говорила. Когда начнет рассказывать, сделай вид, что удивлен, ладно? — тараторит Сакура и мельком целует мужа в прохладную бледную щеку.  
  
И, пока не успел опомниться, быстро поднимается на второй этаж. В комнате Сарады сонное царство, на полу валяется и подушка, и желтый дневник, и даже любимый плюшевый лягушонок. Сама дочь лежит на животе, раскинув ручки-ножки в разные стороны.  
  
— Сарада, милая, папа пришел, — шепчет Сакура над розовым ушком.   
  
Дочь просыпается мгновенно. Слово « **папа** », как и слово « **химэ** », действует на нее магически. Протирает черные заспанные глаза.  
  
— Умывайся и спускайся завтракать, — советует Сакура, зная, что ничего подобного дочь сейчас делать не станет.  
  
И правда. Сарада с торжествующим воплем срывается с постели, ее буквально выносит в коридор маленьким смерчем. Слыша, как дочь топочет по лестнице вниз, Сакура усмехается.  
  
— Папа-а-а! — вопит внизу Сарада. Что-то бьется, с грохотом падает, а дочь все голосит, объясняя всему миру, как счастлива.  
Сакура вытирает набежавшие слезы взмахом ладони и встает.  
  
Вид Саске, вокруг которого скачет, как выпускник Академии вокруг сэнсея, раздающего хитай-атэ, Сарада, до безобразия прекрасен.  
  
Лицо мужа — идеал для шиноби. Не потому, что красивое, не потому, что кожа фарфорового оттенка, а радужка сливается цветом со зрачком. А потому, что мимика нулевая, а взгляд — морозное безразличие.  
  
Но собственная дочь, как минус перед уже отрицательным значением, переворачивает ему спокойную мину, отмечаясь паникой на радужке и сведенными на переносице бровями. Такое выражение бывает у мужчин, только что взявших на руки сопящий сверток. Саске запоздал на шесть лет с этим делом. Вот теперь — пожалуйста, держи свою дочь и попробуй выжить.  
  
— Вернусь вечером, — пока Саске не вышел из своего положительно-удивленного состояния, оповещает Сакура и сбегает.


	5. 5. О методах детей.

— Да-да, прекрасное утро, Юкинэ-сан, — щебечет медсестра, мимо которой Сакуру за локоть тащит Ино. — Да-да, у вас болен кот, но вы что, хотите, чтобы Учиха-сан вырезала ему аппендицит? Нет, зачем лечить, если можно вырезать…  
  
Медсестра тараторит, будто хаотично выметывает слова очередью из сенбонов, но Сакура все равно не успевает дослушать этот веселый бред — Ино втягивает ее в кабинет.  
  
— Ну и чего тебе нужно? У меня обеденный перерыв кончается! — Сакура возмущенно потрясает недоеденным онигири и роняет пару рисинок на идеально-стерильный пол.  
  
Ино усаживается на край ее стола, закидывает ногу на ногу, вертит ступней, обутой в блестяще-темную туфлю на шпильке, опирается ладонями о дерево столешницы и запрокидывает голову.  
  
— Ну и как? — звонко интересуется она во весь голос, вздергивает брови надменно и смотрит насквозь. — Ты пригрозила, что сдашь Сараду на воспитание Наруто, а сама сбежишь в Суну и будешь там нянчить новый выводок медиков?  
  
Сакура прыскает, давится куском онигири и не может решить: откашляться или отсмеяться?  
Отсмеивается, кашляя, сгибается чуть ли не вдвое и едва не сползает на пол — постучать кулачком. Ино наблюдает за ее весельем с любопытством.  
  
       _Белобрысая ведьма,_  думает Сакура, сверкая глазами,  _даже за водой не сбегала._  
  
— Не-а, — с девчачьим смешливым всхлипом выдает она. — Зачеркнула в письме «Наруто считает, что нам с тобой…», «Ли в последнее время…», «наша дочь», «я тоже думаю, что нам пора…».  
— Как-то неизящно, — Ино с сомнением качает ножкой и смотрит в глаза Сакуре с жалостью. — Спросила бы у меня, я бы посоветовала, как лучше.  
— Стены, расписанные под сюрреализм, вот что неизящно, — колет в больное место Сакура, помня, что неделю назад Иноджину попали в руки кисточки и краска.  
  
Ино кривится так, будто смачно откусила от лимона и сдуру попыталась прожевать, но почти сразу справляется с лицом. Видимо, успехи Иноджина в рисовании, как бы не выставлялись ей блажью и общественно опасным деянием, материнскому сердцу были приятны. Даже если неприятны стенам.  
  
— Не переходи на детей, мне тоже много чего сказать хочется! — Ино поднимает палец вверх и предупреждает нехорошо.  
— Извини, — Сакура, помня, что самое больное место подруги — это ее ребенок, который по характеру чисто отец, извиняется искренне.   
— Ну, так в восемь? — Ино не придает значения ее извинениям, но, где-то внутри, конечно же, извиняет.  
— А почему бы и да, — Сакура пихает ее в бок, чтобы сползла со стола, и хихикает пакостно. — Думаю, Саске не сможет мне отказать.  
— Только не опаздывай, — вздыхает Ино и сочувственно стискивает плечо Сакуры тонкими холеными, но жесткими пальцами.  
  
  
Вечереющая Коноха многолюдная, облитая светом зажигающихся фонарей, затопленная шумом, накрытая темными и шелестящими кронами деревьев.  
До восьми остается около пятнадцати минут.  
  
 _Легко сказать: не опаздывай_ , думает Сакура, перемахивая с крыши на крышу.   
  
Сарада, наверное, голодная, колет около горла и стягивает обручем. Поесть приготовить уже не успеет. Саске? Походную уху или кашу он сварит, но что-то съедобное и подходящее для ребенка?  
  
Нет, наверное, отправит в кафе клона, извинится... так будет лучше.  **Для кого?**  
  
И Сакура замирает у двери своего дома с рукой, занесенной для стука.   
  
За горло берет старая обида — на кинувшего ее тут Саске, беспомощную перед новыми проблемами и заботами. Будто она какой-то расходник для его детей. Будто это ее доля — воспитывать и плакать по ночам, пока муж где-то героически стережет мир от неизвестно чего.  
Наруто — тоже герой. Но он ни от кого мир не спасает годами, и у него есть время на семью. Немного, жалуется часто Хината. Но он зато дома ночами бывает!  
Впрочем, и на себя тогда обижаться надо. Сама дала с собой так поступить.  
  
       _Нет уж,_  думает Сакура и грызет губы, стуча,  _шиноби учатся быстро, Саске у нас гений, на яичницу его гениальности должно хватить._  
  
Дверь открывается через три секунды, и Сакура сталкивается нос к носу — если не учитывать комплекцию — со своим мужем.  
  
Саске поразительно встрепан, раздет (Сарада-таки стянула с него дурацкую жилетку) и вообще выглядит так, будто на него спихнули целый выводок, а не одну особь.  
Сакура забывает, что хотела побыстрее переодеться, красиво подмигнуть мужу и сбежать на намечающийся «девичник». Ее потряхивает, но она держит лицо стабильно-спокойным.  
  
Сдавленно спрашивает:  **а что произошло?**  
  
Почему у тебя на волосах цветной мел, почему подбородок в краске, почему подпален рукав, почему-почему-почему.  
И только бы в голос  **не смеяться**. Под конец голос уже дрожит, и Саске кривится так, будто он пережил целый день ада, а вот где была все это время она…  
  
       _Разошлась наша химэ,_  с кисловато-сладкой, как соус, гордостью думает Сакура.  
  
— Она очень… — Саске подбирает слова недолго, но с усилием, — живой ребенок. У нее странные понятия о развлечениях.  
  
И смотрит в упор, ждет, видимо, чистосердечного признания в том, что все подстроено: Сараду взяли напрокат, а сейчас ему вынесут трехлетнего ребенка.  
Ха-ха. Знал бы ты, милый, как иногда бывает сложно выживать рядом с трехлетним ребенком...   
Думаешь, шутка?  
  
       _Ну конечно,_  думает Сакура с невинным лицом, гены, _Саске-кун, гены._    
  
Сарада, наверное, опять рассказывала, как хочет быть самой крутой химэ и вертеть носом перед всякими Боруто. Или как вместо денег хочет ввести данго. Или как хочет экскурсию в лес Смерти. Или как хочет научиться теневому клонированию у Хокаге-самы (он же дядя-Наруто). Или как хочет поймать голубя и натравить его на Чо-Чо, а то чего это она чипсами не делится. А это даже не весь список...  
  
Сакура уточняет еще раз, но лицо Саске как-то подозрительно темнеет.  
  
— Все было в порядке, — стойко отвечает он.  
  
       _Ничего, я же у Сарады все равно спрошу,_ усмехается про себя Сакура,  _она у меня любит достижениями делиться._  
  
А вернувшийся папка — это же целый кладезь развлечений. В художников играли точно. Возможно, в сёги. На раздевание, что ли? Иначе куда делась жилетка. Пытались приготовить еду — рукав подпален. Или тушили пожар?..  
  
— Мама-а-а-а! — истошный вопль звучит откуда-то сверху.  
  
Сарада скатывается с лестницы черным вихрем, врезается Сакуре в колени и жалуется:  
— Папа с фотографии крутой, но ты готовишь лучше!  
  
Сакура на всякий случай осматривает ее цепким профессиональным взглядом на предмет ожогов, ссадин, синяков и прочих травм. Но Саске оказывается все-таки очень ответственным, потому что на дочери даже пылинки лишней не обнаруживается.  
Зато на ней обнаруживается жилетка.  
  
Сакура прокашливается. Прикусывает губу под взглядом Саске.   
...хохочет так, что Сарада подпрыгивает и смотрит недоуменно — мама сошла с ума.  
  
— Извини, но я не могу приготовить покушать, — отсмеявшись, Сакура смотрит на нее с улыбкой, наблюдая, как по розовому и круглому детскому личику расползается серая обида. — Я сейчас уйду и приду поздно.  
— Опять Ли-сану помогать? — звонко и во весь голос, с нешуточной обидой, гремит Сарада. — А как же папе помочь?  **Он голодный.**  
  
       _Маленькая манипуляторша,_  Сакура от такого ненавязчивого давления даже восхищается,  _посмотрите, у нее папа голодный._  
  
— Помогать? Ли-сану? — переспрашивает с расстановкой Саске, но уже не у дочери.  
Сакура красиво округляет глаза и заявляет:  
— Саске-кун, я медик. Приходить на помощь — моя работа! Я всего лишь спасаю тех, кто спасает мир.   
  
И, потрепав почувствовавшую настроение папы и утихшую Сараду по макушке, взлетает по лестнице в свою комнату.  
  
И нет. Не стыдно.


	6. 6. О решениях.

— Куда ты собираешься? — голос мужа холодный и колкий.  
  
Сакура, продевая руки в рукава короткого зеленого платья, удивленно округляет глаза и оборачивается к Саске как была — полураздетой.  
Глаза Саске, сурово-ледяные, метельные, смесь снежного крошева и толченого угля, стекленеют. Сакура одергивает платье вниз, давая шелку расползтись по коже тонким барьером от таких вот взглядов.  
  
— В кафе, — просто и спокойно отвечает она ему и улыбается, разворачивается к зеркалу, берет расческу.  
  
 **Откипело**.   
  
Сакура вдруг, смотрясь на себя в зеркало, думает:  _а если у меня ничего не выйдет?_  И Саске исчезнет на своей новой миссии снова на пару лет?  
  
И тут же решает: _а разведусь, я железная, что ли?_  
  
Развестись — и точка. Сараду на плечи и правда — в Суну. Будет дочка загорелой, веселой и с марионетками. Больно будет — не разогнуться. Но когда-то себя придется надрывать.  
  
— С кем? — Саске редко показывает эмоции мимикой, но в этот раз у него, наверное, защемило нерв: левый глаз ощутимо дернулся.  
— С подругами. Застегни, пожалуйста, — она разворачивается к нему спиной, демонстрируя обнаженную кожу.  
— Я думал, мы сможем провести время вместе, — медленно ведя собачку вверх, Саске случайно мажет пальцами по позвоночнику.  
  
Это похоже на щекотку. Удар током. Удар в больное, в самую кровящую мякоть идиотского сердца. И на мгновение Сакура думает:  _почему бы…_  
  
—  **Нет** , — она улыбается мужу через отражение и поводит плечом, сбрасывая опустившуюся на него горячую ладонь, — извини. Я уже согласилась. Будет невежливо отказать девочкам. К тому же, я не так часто хожу в кафе.  
— А к Ли-сану, — он выделяет обращение тоном, — ты часто с помощью ходишь?  
  
Сакура невинно пожимает плечами и убирает прядь ярких волос за ухо. Мажет губы нежно-розовой помадой, сосредоточенно смотрясь в зеркало. К чему эта ревность? К чему этот укол? Саске знает, что она вплавлена в него по самый позвоночник, насмерть.   
  
       _Разведусь, к черту это все_ , думает она и закрывает помаду колпачком.   
  
— Только когда он в очередной раз пытается спасти мир, — шутит грустно она и добавляет: — Боюсь, когда-нибудь Сарада заразится бациллой силы Юности и тоже будет бегать в трико.  
  
Лицо Саске снова перекашивает да так, что начинает дергаться и второй глаз.  
  
— Моя дочь рисует на стенах. Ловит голубей. Хочет на день рождения анаконду и взрыв-тэги. Думает, что катоном можно жарить яйца. Спрашивает: есть ли у меня шаринган. Мало этого — она еще и с Ли общается, — Саске набирается злости и глаза у него сверкают не по-детски.  
— О, — Сакура фыркает, — так она не только с Ли общается. Еще с Нара, Яманаками, Узумаки и даже Акимичи.  
  
Про Орочимару и его выводок клонов она красиво умалчивает.  
А то Саске сразу поймет, откуда надуло анаконду на день рождения.  
Он и так вон —  **сереет**.  
  
— А что ты хочешь? Я работаю, чтобы как-то содержать нас двоих. На наши геройские дивиденды мы купили этот дом. Сарада то у Ино, то у Темари, то у… кого-то еще, — на «Орочимару» Сакура кусает себя за язык. — Она просто всесторонне развивается.  
— Она не знает, что шаринган можно пробудить. Она думает, что катон используют для розжига костров, — замечает Саске и смотрит на нее нечитаемо.  
— Странно, — замечает тонко Сакура. — Ведь ей об этом было кому рассказать.  
  
Это единственный укол, который она себе позволяет. И выходит из комнаты. В прихожей давно болтается редкоиспользуемая сумочка, и Сакура кладет в нее несколько крупных купюр. Ее до дрожи раздражают полунамеки Саске, эти взгляды и невозможность вывалить все на духу.  
  


 _Я ненавижу тебя, потому что ты бросил меня одну._  
Я хочу держать тебя за руку и спать рядом чаще, чем раз в три года.  
Я хочу, чтобы Сарада росла дома, а не у моих друзей. У всех по очереди.

  
  
Сакура стряхивает упавшие на лицо волосы ладонью и уверенно вздергивает голову. Саске наступает на пятки. Но она тоже умеет уходить от разговоров.  
  
— Уложишь Сараду спать, хорошо? — улыбается она ему мельком и хватает сумочку, открывает дверь.  
  
Саске умен. Знает, сын собаки, что иногда женщин удерживать не стоит. Поэтому он не затаскивает ее обратно в дом.   
...или, может, это просто ниже его достоинства?  
  
  
В кафе тепло и по-праздничному весело. Сакура вливается в этот мир инородным раздраженным и распаленным комком нервов, неловко натыкается бедром на угол стола, но встречается взглядом с Хинатой и тает.  
Опускается рядом уже спокойной, получает щипок за плечо от Ино и комплимент платью от Тен-Тен, улыбается и чувствует себя на месте.  
  
Какие же они все еще девчонки…  
  
—  _Весь в отца_ , — жалуется Темари, запивая улыбку теплым зеленым чаем, — даже разбросанные носки без стратегии не собирает! У него же на все свои тридцать девять и три десятых варианта! И знаете, что?! Шикамару ведь этим гордится!  
— Пф-ф-ф-ф, будто ты — нет, — смеется Ино и вздергивает узкий подбородок выше, чтобы казаться высокомерной. Она первой нашла язык с Темари, оказавшейся в абсолютно новом мире после переезда из Суны.  
  
Темари раздраженно прикладывается к чашке. Хината округляет серые глаза и с укором смотрит на Ино. Сакуре смешно, о чем она и сообщает.  
  
 — Она просто хочет анаконду и взрыв-тэги на день рождения! — хохочет Сакура, вытирая выступившие слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — И решила, что папа — это тебе не злая мама, и у него можно попросить.  
  
Еще неизвестно, что интереснее: анаконда или взрыв-тэги.   
  
— Отпускаешь будущего мужа на вольные хлеба к Орочимару, — язвит Темари и подцепляет сладкое пирожное, — а потом твоя дочь хочет завести дома змею. Кошмар. Интересно, всех Учих тянет к змеям?  
— Только Саске, — не дает вставить слова Сакуре Ино и хлопает ладонями по столу, смеясь. — У них предки общие-е-е-е.  
— Вот был бы жив этот ваш Мадара, — Темари снова язвит, тыкая, что мол, вон, у кого мировое зло обычно подрастает, что Саске, что Обито, что Орочимару, что Мадара, спасибо, что Кагуя не из этих мест, — снес бы тебе голову.  
— Мы еще не настолько пьяные, чтобы так шутить, — Тен-Тен хмурит брови и щурит налившиеся ненавистью темные глаза. Она ненавидит все упоминания об древнем Основателе, и это адекватно, учитывая, что он однажды вдруг решил воскреснуть и навести свои порядки.   
  
       _Умник_ , думает Сакура с усталостью,  _и так по горло было, а тут еще ты решил стариной тряхнуть._  
  
Иногда нужно  **вовремя** уходить.  
  
— Мы никогда до степени, в которой сможем так шутить, не допьемся. Тут же большую половину от рюмки вырубает! — Ино снова все сводит в шутку и подмигивает Сакуре. — Саске-кун никогда не напивался?  
  
Сакура, не понимая, к чему это, мотает головой.  
  
— Напьется, — самоуверенно предсказывает Ино, — пока тебя трезвить будет.  
  
       _Нет,_  думает Сакура возмущенно,  _ну что за самоуверенность?_ Она взрослая и самостоятельная, не зависящая от мнения подруги, и… и вообще!  
  
— Да ты первой вырубишься, — хрустит пальцами, разминая кулаки, она.


	7. 7. О встречах.

— Не-е-ет,  **мы такими не были**! — стонет Тен-Тен, заедая очередную порцию сакэ кусочком жареного огурца.  
  
Сакуре сводит от смеха скулы, она уже практически сползает на пол, но героически трезвит себя всплеском медчакры, делая это исподтишка. Ну разве может она проиграть Ино?  
Ино, кстати, румяная, счастливая и смешная, требует еще выпивки и закусок, смеется над распустившимся хвостиком Темари, дергает ее за соломенную прядь и тут же получает подзатыльник.  
  
— Наруто-кун с этим бы поспорил, — тихо замечает непьющая Хината, смотря на Тен-Тен тепло-серыми добрыми глазами.  
— Наруто-кун морду вашего Третьего раскрашивал, это да, наслышаны, — Темари отбивается от тянущейся к ее волосам Ино и пересаживается ближе к Сакуре.  
— Аха-а-а, было дело, — Тен-Тен хихикает и тащит к себе в рот еще один кусочек жареного огурца. — Мы тогда ставки делали: чунины или тот-странный-в-рыжем? Наруто сначала нам всю статистику сбил, а потом и остальным. Всей деревней ржали.  
— Сакура, а ты уверена, что папа Сарады не Наруто? — ехидно тыкает ее Темари и вздергивает бровь.  
  
Сакура не знает, что ответить. Пошутить ли в ответ или оторвать Темари нос. Хинате неприятно тоже. Но раньше всех успевает Ино.  
  
— Эй, ну ты язык придержи, — она вскидывает голову с обидой, будто это ее сейчас укололи. — Сарада — ну вылитый Саске-кун. …только змей ей не дари, Сакура, серьезно. Пожалей ползучих.  
  
Сакура, ничуть не обиженная, клятвенно обещает:  _никаких змей, девчонки, ей вас хватает._ И проникается к Ино горячей признательностью — уже в который раз.  
  
— Сарада твоя — чудовище, — заявляет Тен-Тен, вот уж кто обиделся на змею. — Она же чуть что — и к катанам тянется. А уж о взрыв-тэгах я молчу… И, главное, какая мордашка: это не я, химэ так не поступают, мама подтвердит! И вообще, тетя Тен, это у тебя катаны намагниченные, они к моему рюкзачку притягиваются!  
  
Слыша об этом впервые, Сакура прокашливается.   
  
— Это еще ничего, — неожиданно вздыхает Ино и подпирает острый подбородок кулачком. — У нее Сарада хотя бы к катанам тянется. Мой тянется исключительно к кисточкам.  
— И страдают стены, — прищелкивает Темари, которой пару месяцев назад пришлось менять обои. — И Шикадай!  
— Шикадай просто встал на пути силы Юности, — хохочет Ино и тянется к бутылке.  
— Девчонки, ей мы больше не наливаем, — мягко, но неотвратимо вытаскивает из яманаковской лапки бутылку Тен-Тен.  
  
Но, конечно же, сдается после того, как Ино начинает петь. Когда Ино начинает петь, ее перестает терпеть даже миролюбивая Хината. Ино, удовлетворенная результатом, запивает победу горьким сакэ и жалуется, что Сай уделяет ей мало времени. Потом натыкается взглядом на скептичное лицо Сакуры и покашливает. Переводит разговор на Хинату и требует таинственно, чтобы та уже всем рассказала.   
  
Хината, дичайше краснея, рассказывает:  
— Мы с Наруто-куном… кажется… ждем еще одного ребенка.  
  
Темари чуть не опрокидывает стол от возмущения — как это так, целых три с половиной недели такое умалчивать? Тен-Тен округляет глаза и хохочет во весь голос, поздравляет тоже во весь голос и как-то грустно блестит темными глазами. Сакура советует Хинате пройти обследование (у нее, конечно) и обещает проследить за развитием второго ребенка Хокаге тщательно-тщательно.  
  
Ино радуется, что сможет наконец-то пойти с кем-то по магазинам — подбирать всякие чепчики, пеленочки и комбинезончики. Хината хочет сшить их сама. Тогда Ино предлагает помощь в подборе цветов — она-то в этом понимает.  
  
Хината соглашается, но тему детей никто закрывать не хочет. Темари уверена, что еще одного такого же ленивого карапуза ей не пережить, Тен-Тен не уверена, что хочет детей вообще, а Ино рада тому, что есть. Сакура молчит: ей еще одного ребенка — и повеситься.  
Счастье (нет), что Ино вспоминает про их соревнование и требует у хозяйки кафе еще выпивки.  
  
       _Нет уж, милая, так просто я тебе не проиграю,_  думает Сакура и щурится на ряд мутно-зеленых бутылок.  
  
  
Домой они возвращаются по темноте. Сакура отделяется от их компании первой, сворачивая с главной торговой улицы в сторону жилых кварталов. Она идет неспешно, смотрит в небо сквозь пелену рыжего света фонарей и видит за ней звезды.  
  
Саске открывает ей дверь через пару секунд после стука. И давится наверняка заготовленными словами.   
  
       _Потрепала тебя жизнь,_  думает Сакура, рассматривая новые пятна на его темной рубашке.  
  
Бледное и ровное лицо кривится — чувствует запах алкоголя. Саске теряет свое самообладание мгновенно, втаскивает ее за плечи в дом, встряхивает за воротник и спрашивает:  
—  **Ты сошла с ума?**  
— Почему? — Сакура отцепляет его пальцы от своей одежды. — Я не пьяна. Медику сложно надраться до поросячьего визга, ты знал?  
— Тогда почему тебя шатает? — в полутьме прихожей его глаза подозрительно краснеют.  
— Это землю шатает, — с полной серьезностью на лице заявляет ему Сакура и отпихивает с дороги неловко. Все-таки не стоило добивать Ино той, восьмой бутылкой…  
  
Под коленки врезается что-то теплое. Сакура не успевает вывернуться. Плечо выбивает из нее воздух. Все вмиг становится перевернутым. Пискнув, Сакура пытается сползти с Саске, потому что землю и правда начинает шатать. Но Саске переупрямить сложно, особенно если идти в лоб.  
  
— Не дергайся, — ровно предупреждает ее муж и заворачивает в ванную.  
  
Сакура не дергается ровно до того, как ее сажают на край ванной. Она мгновенно выпрямляется и, раздраконившись, собирается высказать Саске все в лицо, но замирает.  
  
       _Чего ты этим добьешься,_  спрашивает она сама себя и опускается обратно на край ванной. Закрывает глаза.  
  
—  **Я так устала,**  — с бесконечным безразличием в голосе тянет Сакура и вздыхает. — Убери свой шаринган, пожалуйста. У меня плохие ассоциации.  
  
Краснота на радужке стягивается к зрачку и исчезает практически сразу. В кране шипит ледяная вода. На лицо опускается холодная мокрая ладонь. Сакура бессильно вздыхает. Ну хоть так.  
Ладонь прикладывается то к одной щеке, то к другой. Сакура чувствует, как холодные капли воды текут по коже вниз и срываются на шелковое платье.  
  
— Сарада спит, — спокойно говорит ей Саске. — Я ее покормил.  
— Надеюсь, не жаренной на катоне яичницей, — вспоминает Сакура интонации Темари и улыбается.  
— Нет, — в голосе мужа сквозит недоумение.  
  
       _Значит, раменом,_  думает Сакура и смеется вслух. Но на невысказанный вопрос, отчетливо горящий в темных глазах, не отвечает.   
  
Потом. Все потом. А сейчас... ну пускай этот сумасшедший день наконец-то закончится.


	8. 8. О назревающем недовольстве.

Сакуре снится сон, что ее муж дома, что он обнимает ее со спины, дышит в макушку, греет как батарея, и одеяло где-то на полу. Потом она промаргивается, лениво смотрит на солнце, бьющее по глазам, отворачивается и тыкается носом в чью-то грудь.  
  
Сначала это кажется неожиданностью, а потом она вспоминает.  
  
       _Да уж,_  думает она и морщится от засевшей в висках головной боли,  _Саске-кун так часто бывает дома, что мне это даже сниться начинает._  
  
Саске-кун то ли мысли читать учится за время своих странствий, то ли она слишком уж ворочается, но глаза он открывает.  
Сакура встречается с ним взглядом, и ей как-то очень плохеет. Потому что взглядом этим можно костры поджигать или яичницу жарить. Хочется дать слабину и позвать на помощь Сараду. Вот уж кто может папу в бараний рог скрутить (и жилетку отжулить, и на катон развести, и даже уговорить на покраску волос синей гуашью).  
  
Но Сараду кричать не приходится. Она появляется сама, с громким гиканьем и топотом, прыгает прямо посередине кровати, отдавив Саске руку, цепляется одной ладошкой за ночнушку Сакуры, а второй за папины пальцы.  
  
—  **Ага-а-а!**  — со всей выразительностью заявляет она и вертит головой, брызгая счастливым взглядом. — Папа, ты тут!  
— Тут, — соглашается Саске, и уголок губ у него ползет вверх.  
  
Сакура наблюдает за этим с интересом, даже устраивается поудобнее на боку для наблюдения. Сарада радостно хохочет и тянется обниматься.  
  
— Иноджин мне проспорил! — заявляет дочь, теребя отца за волосы. — Он сказал, что по утрам папы дерутся с мамами!  
— В случае с Ино очень может быть, — серьезно, но как-то в сторону говорит Сакура и смотрит, как по лицу Саске ползет непонимание.  
  
А ей хорошо. Утро яркое, с позолотой по прозрачно-синему небу, обещающее жару.  
  
       _Идеальное,_  думает она и потягивается, отползая от Сарады.  
  
Не нужно украдкой проверять, все ли сложено в рюкзачке у Сарады. Не забыла ли она вечером упихать туда тетрадки, карандаши, деревянные кунаи и блестящие браслетики из отполированных камушков. Украдкой — потому что в смысле, ты мне не доверяешь, да как так можно,  **ну я же Химэ, мама** , а Химэ ничего не забывают.  
  
Не нужно вести ее к Ино или Хинате (чуть реже к Темари, Карин или Каруи) с тяжелым и неприятным комом в груди, который называется «я злоупотребляю нашей дружбой». Мама берет Сараду крайне неохотно — ей тяжело с этим маленьким сгустком энергии.  
  
Пока дочь дергает отца, проверяя, не стал ли он случайно бумажным, как фотография (как-то она рассказывала, что снится ей такой кошмар), Сакура сползает с кровати.  
  
       _Это как на войне, Саске-кун,_  думает она, когда ловит недовольный черный взгляд мужа,  _кто не успел, тот и нянчится.  
_  
В ванной она замирает у зеркала, смотрит на себя — с красными щеками, запавшими глазами, усталая и не выспавшаяся. Не стоило вчера столько пить. Голова трещит по шву, она замечает это только сейчас и гасит приступ похмельной мигрени всплеском медчакры.  
Дальше все идет хорошо, и посвежевшая Сакура шагает обратно, в семейный мир, из этого закутка спокойствия.  
  
Саске в их (а в последние годы — ее) спальне не находится. Он уже где-то внизу, чем-то гремит и что-то объясняет кричащей и требующей от папы, как от волшебника, данго Сараде.  
Сакура спускается вниз — очень опрометчиво — и сама подвергается ментальной атаке. У Химэ двое родителей, но никто из них не собирается спасти ей жизнь и дать, ну совсем немножко, сладкого. А если она умрет?  
У Саске взгляд уже начинает отдавать красным.  
  
— А с каких это пор химэ ведут себя, как торгаши на рынке? — вкрадчиво интересуется она и присаживается на корточки около беснующегося ребенка.  
— А… а… — подобрать дальше Сарада затрудняется и растерянно затихает.  
— Много данго есть нельзя. У тебя заболит живот, и тебе придется пить горькие пилюли, — Сакура нравоучительно поднимает указательный палец вверх.  
  
Сарада, насупившись, вертит головой. Но вдруг поднимает глаза на Саске и тонким честным голосом спрашивает:  
— А если данго нельзя, то призыв можно? Папа, ну папа! День рождения еще не скоро, а анаконду я хочу сейчас! Давай ты сегодня дашь ее погладить, а подаришь потом, а?  **А**?  
  
Сакура держит лицо ровно до того момента, пока не встает и не отворачивается к холодильнику.  
  
— Анакондам не нравятся химэ, — железобетонно рубит Саске. Вот кому тут хватает изящества.  
—  **Глупости**! Мама сказала, что я как торгашка с рынка! Мама всегда права! — выводит Сарада громко и со вкусом. — Я вот сейчас как торгашка, ты мне анаконду покажешь, и я снова стану химэ. Да?  
— Если анакондам химэ просто не нравятся, то торгашек они сразу глотают и переваривают, — бормочет себе под нос Сакура с далеко идущим расчетом.  
  
Сарада сзади громко икает.  
  
— А я… а я… А я Учиха! — пищит она, не собираясь сдаваться, и топает ножкой. — Учих не глотают!  
  
       _Нет, Учихи просто не перевариваются,_  думает Сакура, но вслух не говорит.  
  
— Ты пока  **маленькая** Учиха, — в Саске обнаруживается целый склад терпения, и это приятно удивляет.  
  
Пока они спорят — а в спорах Сарада толк знает, ей только покажи, что можно настоять на своем — Сакура на скорую руку готовит омлет и рисовую молочную кашу. Она слышит, что Саске (даже с позиции умного взрослого) в спор втягивается, пускай и делает вид, что отметает все появлявшиеся аргументы с прохладцей.  
  
Завтракают они все вместе, и Сакура дает слабину, когда ловит на себе внимательный взгляд мужа. У него на коленях поселилась Сарада, ей интересно: а почему они с мамой не дерутся по утрам, а к кому она сегодня пойдет, а если она не хочет ни к кому идти.  
  
— Тогда за тобой придется присмотреть папе, — спокойно отвечает на последнее Сакура и кладет палочки на подставку. — А я на работу.  
  
И сразу напрягается, готовясь к протесту. К сожалению, не ошибается.  
  
— У меня достаточно дел, — металлическим тоном говорит Саске и ссаживает дочь с коленей на стул рядом, встает. — Я не могу…  
— Можешь, — резко отрезает Сакура и ласково улыбается. — Сараду нельзя брать в госпиталь. Там люди лечатся, а не получают дополнительные к лечению травмы. Саске-кун, ты герой пяти Наций, у тебя есть шаринган, ринненган, исключительные стратегические и аналитические навыки… Но ты не можешь просто присмотреть за своим ребенком?  
  
Утихшая Сарада переводит взгляд с Саске на нее, приоткрыв рот. Сакура замечает это и гасит вспыхнувшее раздражение. Дочь и так растет в нездоровой атмосфере — из семьи в семью кочует — а тут еще и появившийся папа с мамой ругаться начинает. Нет-нет.  
  
— До моего возвращения ты справлялась, — Саске суживает прищур до тонких черных прощелин.  
— Справлялись Ино, Хината, Темари, иногда Карин, еще реже — мама, — спокойно отвечает ему она и скрещивает руки на груди. — Саске-кун, не ты ли вчера тыкал мне, что твоя драгоценная дочь воспитывается не так, как тебе хочется? Я даю тебе шанс исправить мои, — она криво усмехается, — пробелы. Но если ты так занят… Сарада, милая, хочешь к Хинате-сан? Похвастаешься Боруто, что не у одного него папа существует в природе.  
  
Сарада заинтересованно поблескивает глазами и явно мечется между вариантами « **папа с анакондой** » и « **похвастаться перед Боруто папой с анакондой** ».  
  
— Прекрати это, Сакура, — Саске обходит стол и жестко цепляет ее за локоть, отводя в сторону. — Я вернулся не для…  
— Не для того, чтобы побыть со своим ребенком и мной, — обрезает его речь Сакура уже второй раз за утро и вспыхивает. — Знаешь, что, Саске-кун? А ты вообще зачем вернулся? Отчитался бы перед Наруто и снова исчез на пару лет! Я, так и быть, привыкла, даже терплю. Но что насчет Сарады? Она пока маленькая, но когда подрастет — тогда что? Я не Учиха. Я не могу научить ее ни катону, ни вашему клановому стилю боя. А если пробудит шаринган? — она бессильно взмахивает руками, вырывая локоть из захвата. — Саске. Знаешь, трудно испытывать что-то кроме обиды к отцу, который где-то там спасает мир. Врага себе вырастишь, — Сакура сереет изнутри и устало отмахивается от вспыхнувшего головешкой мужа, готового предоставить ей десятки контраргументов, только слушать все это не хочется. — Отведи ее к Ино сам. Я опаздываю.


	9. 9. Об отпусках.

Сакура выбрасывается на улицу одним порывом, идет, печатая шаг от бешенства, и разгоняет со своего пути людей одним только взглядом. Саске остается с Сарадой один на один, но это уже не приносит радости.  
Она, вызвав его сюда, снова скатывается в то, от чего хотела уйти. Нет, нет,  **нельзя**.  
  
Сакура не видит выхода, но все же собирается идти напрямую. Она предусмотрела все. Ни к Хинате, ни к Ино, ни к Темари Саске Сараду отвести не сможет. Они предупреждены еще вчера, до того, как градус начал повышаться. К Карин, как она надеется, он не станет лезть — там неподалеку Орочимару, а где Орочимару…  
  
Справедливости ради, Орочимару видит Сараду очень редко и даже не пытается сцапнуть ее на свои опыты. Прекрасно знает, что в таком случае ему придется разбираться сначала с Карин, потом с Сакурой, потом с Хокаге, а в конце и с Саске, который ради такого случая вернется из любого измерения.  
  
       _А Карин вообще с ней неплохо справляется,_  справедливости ради отмечает Сакура,  _только этот ее отбитый змеиный сэнсей вечно где-нибудь неподалеку, вон оно, влияние, одни анаконды на уме._  
  
В госпитале от нее шарахается даже видавший виды АНБУ, пришедший на прием сразу к ней, минуя осмотр дежурного медика. Сакура приглаживает вставшие дыбом волосы на затылке и жестом предлагает сесть.  
  
Осматривает рассеченное (до кости!) и загноившееся бедро, вслух возмущается такой халатности, назначает пару дней (минимум!) отдыха и концентрирует зеленую чакру в ладони.  
АНБУшник выходит из кабинета спустя минут пятнадцать кропотливой работы. Сакура напоминает ему вслед, чтобы хоть день не скакал по крышам, а посидел дома. Где они вообще умудряются получать такие травмы?  
  
       _Всегда есть где_ , криво улыбается она сама себе и опускает руки в перчатках,  _это ты, клуша, за пределами деревни последний раз года четыре назад была._  
  
Сложно ходить на миссии, следить за госпиталем и крохотной дочерью одновременно. От чего-то приходится отказаться.  
  
       _Теперь я просто медик,_ думает она, смотря, как концентрируется зеленая чакра на кончиках пальцев,  _зато меня боятся АНБУ, кто еще этим может похвастаться?_  
  
Саске они просто опасаются, это нормально, но он обычно где-то далеко, этакая тень угрозы их упорядоченному миру. Наруто — всеобщий любимец, и этим все сказано.   
  
  
Трудовые будни прекрасно проходят, если не следить за временем, но в обеденный перерыв случается катастрофа. Потому что на пороге кабинета появляется потрепанная и запыленная Сарада.  
Сакура роняет недоеденную булку на пол, мечется от злости и одновременно осматривает опешившую дочь на предмет травм.   
  
Но травм нет, Сарада лучится чумазой улыбкой и с гордостью заявляет:  
— Папа меня потерял!  
  
В голове ни одной цензурной мысли. Сакура молчит, разжимает и сжимает кулаки, дышит глубоко и старается не пугать Сараду. Сарада, кстати, выглядит настолько довольной и гордой собой, что скулы ломить начинает. Виски сдавливает подзабытой утренней мигренью.  
  
       _Потрясающе_ , отрешенно думает Сакура,  _как хорошо-то._  
  
— **Ах папа тебя потерял** , — говорит она уже вслух, не теряя спокойного лица, но щеки Сарады идут красными пятнами.  
  
У нее нет времени сейчас. У нее эти полчаса, заканчивающиеся, кстати, и все. Дальше снова табунами пойдут АНБУ, джонины и прочие легко получающие травмы чунины. Сакура лихорадочно ищет выход, потому что оставлять тут Сараду — это ломать ребенку психику. И не только ребенку, кстати.  
  
Можно создать клона и отправить с ним Сараду к маме. Но Сарада уже просекла, как их развеивать, и у нее даже получается с переменным успехом.  
Пока думает, Сакура подхватывает дочь на руки, сажает в свое кресло и взглядом ищет, чем бы накормить. Вряд ли Саске догадался с ней пообедать.  
  
 **Саске…**  
  
Чертов Саске. Если он это специально, то она его пришибет. И неважно, что силы не равны.  
  
       _Глаз через ноздрю достану_ , хмуро думает она и вручает молчаливой и уже не такой радостной Сараде апельсиновый сок в коробочке. В горле першит от злости.  
  
— Ты проиграл, папа! — вопит вдруг Сарада, подскакивая на кресле и чуть не роняя сок.  
  
Стоящая спиной к двери Сакура медленно оборачивается.  
Саске смотрит на нее спокойно, будто и не было утренней пикировки. Он прикрывает глаза и согласно хмыкает. Сарада сразу же заходится радостным гиканьем, спрыгивает с кресла и пляшет около отца, как какой-нибудь жрец вокруг каменного болванчика.  
  
— Я стану самой сильной куноичи! — оглашает на весь этаж тонким детским голосом Сарада.  
  
       _Это конечно,_  думает Сакура устало и опирается бедром о стол, _это запросто.  
_  
Голова начинает болеть еще сильнее.  
  
— Сарада, будь сдержаннее, — делает ей замечание Саске прохладным, но каким действенным тоном.  
  
Сарада тут же с воодушевленным видом кивает. Саске складывает пару печатей, и около него в облаке дыма появляется точная копия. Клон берет Сараду на руки — причем Сарада с довольным гиканьем тут же цепляется за шею — и выносит из кабинета.  
  
— У нее получается развеивать клонов, — говорит оставшемуся оригиналу Сакура. — Как ты мог ее потерять?  
— За ней следит еще один, — Саске прикрывает дверь здоровой рукой и проходит вглубь кабинета, останавливается напротив, почти близко. — Я не терял. Просто подыграл.  
—  **Ты**? Подыграл? — Сакура приподнимает брови и, плюя на приличия, об стол не опирается, а на него садится.  
  
Саске невозмутимо и едва заметно кивает. Кажется, мир только что рухнул.  
Сакура сползает со стола на пол и прыскает в кулак, у нее внутри вдруг распахивает ребра злое веселье на всю эту ситуацию.  
  
— Я был у Наруто, — спокойно обрывает эту ее веселость Саске.  
  
Сакура поднимает голову с опасливым блеском в глазах. Это уже в нее так въелось, что не вытравить. Этот вот опасливый блеск. Предчувствие.  
Сердце сжимается до горошины. В голове холодная пустыня. Она загадывает:  _если снова на три года, разведусь._    
  
Саске смотрит ей в лицо и, наверное, видит все эти метания и смягчается.  
  
— Он учел длительность моих миссий и дал мне время для отдыха, — говорит муж.  
  
И Сакура округляет глаза. Это не то, чего она так хотела, но… это ведь… это ведь значит, что он не уйдет через пару дней в неизвестность! Время для отдыха в представлении Наруто — это хотя бы полторы недели.  
У нее самой вдруг появляется время.  
  
— Я подумал над тем, что ты, — он прикрывает глаза и с неохотой продолжает, — сказала мне утром. В твоих словах был смысл. Сарада растет, и ей не стоит… столько времени проводить с семьей Наруто или Сая.  
  
       _Если тебя зацепило только это,_ думает Сакура с насмешкой,  _то все-таки ты неисправим._  
  
— Считаешь, что они плохо на нее влияют? — поднимает Сакура бровь и фыркает вслух.  
  
Интересно, а чего он вообще ждал? Что она забросит работу и будет сидеть с ребенком, питаясь одним рисом? Или что ребенка — кроху — можно таскать в госпиталь и спихивать на медсестер? Или оставлять в своем кабинете, пока там сидят матерящиеся от боли, перепачканные в крови пациенты?  
  
— Она больше похожа на Узумаки, чем на Учиху, — спокойно говорит Саске и не видит в этом проблемы, вдруг замирает, напрягаясь, и вздыхает.  
— Развеяла клона, — Сакура не спрашивает, она уверена в том, что Сарада снова стащила булавку из коробки со швейными принадлежностями и теперь использует ее на папиных копиях.  
— У меня все еще есть второй, — Саске не паникует, как паниковала бы она сама, он мертвецки невозмутим.  
— Ты не сказал, сколько времени тебе впихнул Наруто, — напоминает Сакура, расслабляясь тоже.  
  
       _И чем пригрозил в случае отказа,_ додумывает уже про себя.  
  
— Две недели, — Саске, кажется, немного морщится.  
  
Сакура сдерживает победный клич и мысленно уже расцеловывает Наруто в обе полосатые щеки.


	10. 10. О гостях.

_Учиха — образцовая семья,_  думает Сакура, подкладывая Сараде еще вареных овощей в рис.  
  
Сарада морщится, кривится, смотрит на отца с надеждой, почти выписывает в воздухе глазами: « **спаси меня!** ». Отец мастерски игнорирует — это он умеет.  
  
       _Образцовая семья,_ думает Сакура и запивает салат водой,  _раз в пару лет._  
  
Вот оно — двухнедельное счастье, а сегодняшний день может стать прологом. На это даже есть намеки — Сарада, вон, готова подпрыгивать и требовать себе на ужин данго. А у них всего-то запоздалый обед.  
  
  
Каким магическим образом Саске испаряет кучу требующих медицинской помощи АНБУшников, джонинов и иже с ними — вопрос без ответа. Зато ее собственный зам — исполнительная и строгая Акино-сан — выталкивает за пределы госпиталя под предлогом, что они справляются, а у вас же муж вернулся!  
Это похоже на укол, болезненный, с горьким концом, но Сакура запирает это в себе, улыбается и сбегает.  
  
Странно — идти по Конохе рядом с мужем, держа за руку Сараду. Будто и правда семья. Сарада вовсю строит из себя Химэ, поэтому Саске так и не понимает — чего же на них подозрительно косятся продавщицы сладостей на рынке.  
  
  
Сейчас Сарада вовсю размазывает по тарелке овощи, а Саске наблюдает за этим с недоуменным интересом. Ну да, конечно, с чего бы ребенку, который обожает сладости, не любить овощи…  
Сакуре кажется, что от Сарады он ждет чего угодно, но только не банального детского «хочу на плечи!». Надо видеть его лицо в тот момент.  
  
А Сарада еще и прикладывает:  
— Но Боруто так папа катает! И меня катал!  **Ну па-а-а-апа!**  
  
 **«Ну па-а-а-апа»**  столбенеет, как солью обросший. Но на плечи ее неловко усаживает, не без помощи Сакуры. Сарада сразу веселеет, забывая, что она Химэ, и разгоняет голубей со своего насеста гиканьем.  
И когда они наконец-то оказываются дома, на лице Саске такое искреннее облегчение, что Сакура едва сдерживается от смеха.  
  
В дверь кто-то звонит. Все реагируют по-разному: Сарада подпрыгивает, Саске поднимает голову, а Сакура даже не шевелит бровью.  
  
— Мама, можно я открою?! — Сарада вскакивает, чуть не роняя тарелку с овощами (ее успевает подхватить Саске), и переминается с ноги на ногу.  
  
Сакура с улыбкой кивает, вспоминая, кто же вчера обещал зайти… Не вспоминается. Ну и ладно. Сейчас Сарада откроет — и узнают.  
Сарада щелкает замком, громко и с выражением вдыхает. Сакура сразу понимает: Боруто — кто же еще? Значит, все-таки Хината. Ну и неудивительно, она самой трезвой вчера была.  
  
Боруто колыхается за деятельной и горящей пламенем наступившей справедливости Сарадой желто-оранжевым (в папку пошел) вихрем. Дочь останавливается посреди кухни и громыхает с чувством собственного достоинства:  
— Не фотка,  **съел**?! — и в Саске крохотным розовым пальчиком тыкает.  
  
Саске не давится только потому, что еще не успел взять в рот новую порцию жареных помидоров. Сакура наблюдает за этим с уютным удовольствием, смотрит как на киноэкран — прелесть же, ух! Боруто, как самый настоящий сын Хокаге, к Саске приглядывается, обходит по кругу — надо же посмотреть, вдруг двухмерная иллюзия?  
Саске поднимает бровь и смотрит на сына лучшего друга хмуро.  
  
— Аргумент, — важно кивает сын Наруто и, спохватываясь, здоровается: — Сакура-сан, здрасьте, как поживаете?  
  
Сакура держит себя на стуле (а не отпускает под стол) одним только усилием воли.  
  
— Боруто, это невежливо, — заглядывает внутрь Хината и мягко извиняется: — Простите за вторжение.  
— Здравствуйте, Учиха-сан! — бацает Боруто и косится на Сараду. — А мы… это… ну… Хочешь тренироваться? У папы выходной, он обещал со мной сюрикены покидать. И тебя приглашал.  
  
Сарада надувается от гордости — ее Хокаге-сама пригласил! — и думает недолго.  
  
— Хочу! — вздергивает нос она и тут же оборачивается на Сакуру: — Мам, можно?  
  
Сакура переглядывается с Хинатой, пожимает плечами. Почему бы нет… Саске это не нравится. Это заметно по накалившейся атмосфере. Сакура думает:  _ну, что, готовимся к скандалу?_  
  
— Переоденься, — советует она Сараде и предлагает остальным: — Чая?  
— Нет, мы ненадолго, — Хината мягко отказывается, гладит взъерепенившегося Боруто по солнечным вихрам и вежливо улыбается: — С возвращением, Саске-сан.  
— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает муж и переводит тяжелый взгляд на Сакуру.  
  
Тем временем Сарада слетает с лестницы, переодетая в длинные шорты и майку, машет зажатыми в руке носочками и голосит, что уже готова. Боруто вмиг подпрыгивает и предлагает: а кто быстрее до их дома?  
  
— Никаких догонялок, — мягкая Хината обрастает металлическим слоем.  
  
Боруто багровеет.  
  
— И никаких голубей, — ехидно добавляет Сакура.  
  
Сарада багровеет тоже. И даже тут у них соревнование: у кого цвет гуще?  
  
— Хорошо! Пока, мам-пап! — пищит Сарада и вихрем исчезает в коридоре.  
  
Боруто от нее не отстает — мчится вслед, собираясь догнать и перегнать. Хината извиняется снова, улыбается вежливо и сбегает вслед за сорванцами. С улицы слышно торжественное гиканье.  
  
       _Как из клетки выпустили,_  думает Сакура с усмешкой.  
  
— Чем займемся? — невинно спрашивает она, замечая, что Саске уже скрежещет зубами.  
  
И планирует достать семейный альбом, где кого только нет. Но планы срывает настойчивый и отрывистый звук в дверь. Снова. Сакура округляет глаза, думая, кого это могло принести. Больше она никого не ждала…  
  
— Я открою, — неумолимо отрезает Саске и встает грозной темной горой.  
  
Встреться на его пути сейчас грозный древний предок — принял бы в свои завоевательно-освободительные от реальности ряды и вручил бы красный доспех.  
Сакура не возражает — вперед, дражайший муж, вперед. Щелкает замок.  
  
Саске появляется в проеме комнаты спиной.  
  
— Зяте-ек, — нехорошо и очень погано звучит из коридора.  
  
Сакура все-таки сползает под стол и уже оттуда думает:  _может, Наруто и мне покажет, как сюрикены метать?_


	11. 11. О мамах.

Сложно сказать, что Сакуре нравится больше. То, что Саске перед ее матерью кажется уже не такой грозной и темной горой, или то, что ей самой не приходится говорить ни слова.  
Мать говорит за нее, в достаточно экспрессивной, но доходчивой форме. Как старшая — имеет право. Но и Саске не промах.  
  
— Это какой муж позволит себе три года где-то шляться? — Мебуке Харуно, женщина в годах, но не потерявшая хватку, смотрит на Саске сверху вниз, при том, что ростом едва доходит ему до подбородка. — Ребенок отца видел в несознательном возрасте, а отцу и хоть по хребту!  
— Я защищаю Коноху и даю моему ребенку расти в мирное время, — в ответ цедит Саске и расправляет плечи, становясь еще выше.  
  
Это продолжается уже больше пятнадцати минут — так подсказывают часы, висящие над холодильником. Градус только повышается.  
Сакура не вмешивается, потому что перепадет и ей, а она слишком уж наелась всех этих маминых упреков за шесть лет существования Сарады. Саске тоже пора это все попробовать. За те недели две (даже меньше), что они провели вместе за шесть лет (три через три), он каким-то образом умудрялся оставаться нетронутым.  
Но тут, видимо, мама прошлась по рынку, почуяла мясо — и решила, что превентивный удар за ней.  
  
Не останавливать же человека, который так долго этого ждал?..  
  
  
Тем временем мама расходится, начинает жестикулировать и фонтанирует жуткой аурой. В углах темнеет. Саске не отстает, от него отчетливо веет флером раздражения. Пристающие к нему скандалисты его бесят, и Сакура это прекрасно знает.  
Почему-то сцена начинает вызывать злорадство.  
  
— Улыбаешься?! — гнев Мебуке обрушивается и на нее. — У тебя муж годами на стороне гуляет, а ты?! Позорище! Разве я тебя  **так** растила?  
  
Злорадство потеряно. Сакура уже сама чувствует себя неловко, краснеет от обиды, потому что… ну, а что она может сделать? Мужа к батарее приковать? Так не сработает — он вместе с батареей смоется. А как зимой без обогревателя?  
Опыт поколений, опыт поколений… У мамы такой ситуации точно не возникало.  
  
— Мебуке-сан, прекратите, пожалуйста, — крайне вежливо, но холодно одергивает ее мать Саске. — Не обвиняйте меня в том, о чем сами не знаете. Я никогда…  
— Ты меня сейчас затыкаешь? — Мебуке с легкостью меняет фокус внимания и даже подходит к нему поближе.  
  
На месте Саске Сакура отступила бы. Мать и без какого-то оружия кажется опасной до чертиков.  
  
— Я не затыкаю вас, а прошу быть тактичнее. Не переходить на голословные обвинения ни в мою сторону, ни в сторону моей жены и вашей дочери, — Саске, знакомый с Мебуке не дольше дня, не улавливает, что пора уже замолчать.  
  
Сакура делает ему страшные глаза и жестами показывает:  **опасно**! Но Саске, упертый, глупый, ничего не смыслящий в такого рода отношениях, игнорирует и даже не думает опустить глаза.  
  
Мать взрывается мгновенно. И Сакура нахалка, и муж у нее такой же, и дочь — невоспитанная девица.  
  
Когда дверь за ней чуть не сносит косяк (с потолка чуть сыплется побелка), Сакура со смачным шлепком впечатывает себе ладонь в лоб. Лоб большой, ладони есть место развернуться. Для большего драматизма она вздыхает и смотрит на Саске с выразительным сожалением.  
  
— Саске, зачем ты начал с ней спорить? Ты мог просто извиниться и вежливо сказать, что она не права. И тогда бы не пришлось все это выслушивать. Мы бы просто пообедали. Но теперь мне придется готовить еду, покупать подарки и идти мириться. Всей семьей, — колет немного расслабившегося Саске она и скрестила руки на груди. — Чтобы там выслушивать еще кучу упреков.  
— Ты сейчас меня отчитываешь? За то, что я заступился за тебя перед твоей неуравновешенной матерью? — Саске приподнимает брови холодно.  
— Она из-за тебя пришла, — замечает Сакура без какого-либо смущения. — Придется целый день потратить, чтобы помириться. Представляешь масштаб? Одна Сарада чего будет стоить… Хорошо, что ты умеешь ее успокаивать.  
  
Вот бы он еще и мать ее так же успокаивал, честное слово… И чего стоило просто промолчать, минут десять потерпеть, потом еще часик посидеть за столом, послушать рассказы о проделках той же Сарады и на этом закончить?  
  
Саске-Саске. Со своей матерью он бы так же разговаривал?  
  
— Это обязательно? — Саске медленно подходит к ней поближе и замирает темной и недовольной горой.  
— Саске, вот если бы твоя мама была жива, и вы бы с ней поссорились… Ты разве не стал бы мириться? Даже если она не права? — она осторожно берет его единственную руку и сжимает ладонь в двух своих.  
  
Он темнеет лицом. Челюсть напрягается — едва-едва, но все же заметно, если всмотреться. Но ладонь не вырывает.  
  
— Мы не можем просто так причинять боль своим близким, — мягко говорит ему Сакура и смотрит в глаза. — Моя мама не подарок, но и ты тоже, будем честны, не бисквитная рыбка.  
  
Саске смотрит на нее тяжело и неприятно. Ему, видно, совсем не хочется навещать Мебуке и извиняться за свое поведение. Сакуре, если честно, тоже. Мама в последнее время слишком много кричит и тыкает ей тем, что она совсем не счастлива замужем за своей первой и последней любовью. Больно, обидно, но мама же.  
Да и Саске вроде как… в отпуске.  
  
…он же не думал, что ему легко придется?


	12. 12. О старении.

Только проснувшаяся Сарада осоловело моргает, смотрит на Сакуру такими опешившими глазами, будто решила, что ей послышалось.  
Сакура уже заранее знает, что это будет сложно. Пускай Сарада и ребенок (гиперактивный, очень верткий, очень хитропопый), но она понимает: у бабушки не забалуешь. Бабушка — не мама, может угостить данго всех, кроме нее, или сильно наругать. Помня, как мать может ругать, Сакура всегда просит ее быть помягче с дочерью.  
  
— А можно ты пойдешь, а я нет? — смотря круглыми-круглыми умоляющими глазами, просит Сарада.  
— Папа пойдет тоже, — ненароком, чуть ли не вскользь, замечает Сакура и встает с края постели.  
— О, — глаза Сарады становятся еще круглее, по лицу видно, как в ее маленькой детской головке бурлит процесс соотношения «за» и «против».  
— Скажу ему, что ты не хочешь пойти, — Сакура медленно разворачивается к двери, прислушиваясь.  
— Если пойдет папа, то я тоже хочу! — мгновенно реагирует Сарада и мигом подскакивает с кровати, цепляется маленькой ручкой за ее домашнее платье.  
  
       _Естественно_ , думает Сакура,  _куда папа, туда и ты, я совсем не удивлена._  
  
Чему удивляться? Что ребенок ходит хвостиком за появившимся вторым родителем?  
  
— Умывайся и давай завтракать, — улыбается ей Сакура и треплет мягкие темные волосы дочери ладонью.  
  
Пожалуй, где-то в глубине души Сакура подозревала, что однажды мама заявится и устроит им апокалипсис. После такого, правда, она ожидала, что Саске на следующее утро исчезнет в известном направлении «дорога искупления».  
  
Но Саске не повезло, он наткнулся на Наруто и его желанием вписать отпуск по самые уши.  
Сейчас муж подозрительно спокоен, неторопливо доедает яичницу, даже делает вид, что не видит, как Сарада размазывает желток по краям тарелки. Сакура это замечает краем глаза, но у нее в голове уже дежурство и мысли о том, что нужно успеть сделать. Саске не может работать отпугивателем АНБУ на постоянной основе. В конце концов, лечить людей — ее работа.  
  
— Я ухожу через десять минут, — она запивает яичницу холодным яблочным соком и встает. — Пожалуйста, не «теряй» Сараду снова, — из нее сама собой вырывается крупинка раздражения, и Саске от этого словно просыпается.  
— Сегодня я должен предоставить отчеты, — с таким же раздражением отмахивается Саске и тоже встает.  
  
Да, на него просто так ребенка не повесишь. И… ну неужели он действительно пишет отчеты? Сакура  **представляет** : темный лес, треск рыжего костра, идет второй месяц, за который ничего не произошло, Саске, нахмурив брови, растягивает почерк, выписывает на свитке «ничего подозрительного не обнаружено».   
В некоторые детали она верит слабо, но в общем-то…  
  
— А у меня сегодня, как вчера и завтра, будут пациенты. Хорошо, если просто толпа генинов с задания — Тора хоть и постарела, но зато озверела. Или, может, это ее какой-то отпрыск?.. Но с толпой АНБУ будет чуть сложнее, можешь мне поверить, — Сакура, забыв, что сок холодный, подливает его Сараде. — Не знаю, куда ты вчера их дел, но сегодня у меня будет вдвое больше работы.  
  
Глаза Саске сужаются.  
  
— Раньше ты справлялась.  
  
Это звучит как укор, такой толчок в больное, неприятный щелчок по носу — давай, вспоминай, зачем ты нужна. Но Сакура не поддается, улыбается тонко и сообщает:  
— Старею, милый.  
  
И становится к нему спиной — мыть посуду. Саске почему-то молчит, Сарада — судя по звукам — допивает сок.  
  
       _Ты тоже стареешь, видимо,_ иронично замечает Сакура, подставляя намыленную тарелку под шипящую струю воды,  _иначе давно бы нашел, что мне ответить._  
  
Но, может, Саске просто не хочет отвечать? В его голову не залезешь — бесполезно.  
  
— А я сегодня с папой? — спрашивает Сарада внезапно.  
— С папой, — пока не опомнился Саске, успевает Сакура. — А когда я вернусь домой, то мы пойдем в гости к бабушке. Хорошо?  
— С папой! — сразу же ставит условие Сарада и, кажется, опрокидывает свой стул.  
  
Сакура, обернувшись, уже готова концентрировать медчакру в ладонях — синяки, порезы, ушибы для нее мелочи. Сложнее всего прервать громовой рев, который издает приложившаяся обо что-нибудь дочь.  
Но Сарада висит на пустом рукаве Саске и вот-вот начнет раскачиваться (Сакура знает этот взгляд). Лицо мужа непередаваемо спокойно — алебастровая маска.  
  
— Со мной, — стойко соглашается он и подбирает Сараду за шкирку, как котенка, усаживает на край стола.  
  
Хоть с этим проблем нет. Сакура домывает последнюю тарелку и сбегает от холодных раздраженных глаз мужа в прихожую. У нее будет тяжелый рабочий день, а потом не менее тяжелый семейный ужин. Пускай утро обойдется без скандалов.


	13. 13. О «поговорить».

День не такой насыщенный, как Сакура прогнозирует утром: АНБУ какие-то вялые, на рекомендацию пожить два-три дня без сильной нагрузки не огрызаются, недовольства не показывают; кучка генинов, только-только со сбора трав, смирно и без междоусобных разборок дожидаются, пока их лидеру вколют противоядие (ну кто же незнакомые растения в зубы пихает?); Юкине-сан не пытается попасть на прием со своим чихающим и кашляющим котом…  
  
Госпиталь в один час вымирает, оставляя только густую тишину, запах медикаментов и дезинфекции. Ну и пару мамаш с их вечнобольными детьми в коридоре. Но даже эти-самые дети в сонном киселе — тихие, спокойные и зевающие.  
  
Сакура осматривает пару детей с бытовыми травмами вроде ожога и думает:  _хорошо, что Сараде не придет в голову сунуть руку в кастрюлю с кипятком._  
  
Рабочий день заканчивается красивым закатом — рыже-фиолетовым, расплывшимся по голубому небу вбирающим краски пятном. Сакура сначала любуется им из окна приемной, потом из окна своего кабинета, и только к его концу выходит на улицу.  
  
  
Сарада открывает ей дверь до того, как Сакура стучит. Слова сразу пропадают, потому что дочь в аккуратном комбинезончике, в обеих носочках, с коротким утиным хвостиком черных волос и с огромными жалостливыми глазами.  
Почему-то первая мысль, что приходит в голову, не «ого, Саске справляется», а «а что случилось?».  
  
— Что случилось? — она озвучивает, входя в дом.  
  
Цепляет взглядом женские сандалии.  
  
—  **Ба-абушка,**  — округляя глаза, шепотом сообщает Сарада и оглядывается через плечо.  
  
       _Так,_  думает Сакура, машинально скидывая обувь,  _если мы не идем к маме, то мама идет к нам._  
  
Вдогонку идет: а почему так тихо? Настораживает.  
  
— Это тебя бабушка переодела? Папа где? — беззаботно, не показывая, что готова скандалить, Сакура подхватывает Сараду на руки.  
— И причесала-а-а-а, — жалуется дочь и цепляется за шею маленькими липкими ручками. — А папа на кухне. Они там **без меня** разговаривают.  
  
«…без меня…» звучит с такой обидой, что Сакура машинально приглаживает приглаженные до нее темные вихры и усаживает дочь поудобнее на сгибе локтя.  
Как ни странно, разговоров не слышно (а она знает, как мама разговаривает).  
На кухню она скользит вкрадчиво, готовая разнимать и нести мир. Но нести мир не приходится. Сарада, вцепившаяся ей в воротник туники, только зря напугала.  
  
— Еды нет, дома ребенок, ну и ну, — Мебуке хмурит брови так, что Сакура сама начинает чувствовать себя ребенок.  
— Дома его отец, не недооценивай Саске, мама, — просит она спокойно и спускает Сараду с рук.  
  
Сарада тут же вихрем мчится к отцу, ластится к взметнувшейся погладить ее по голове руке, пытается забраться на колени. В груди тонко-тонко щемит, и это отвлекает Сакуру от рассматривания мамы и Саске, оказавшихся за одним столом.  
  
— Я этого отца в деле пока что первый день вижу, — ехидничает мать и сообщает: — Ничего, я папу за продуктами послала, сейчас вернется.  
  
Сакура вздыхает.  
  
— У него же больная спина, — она укоризненно качает головой.  
— Я его встречу, — Саске спокойно встает и умудряется ссадить Сараду на свой же стул.  
— Я с тобо-ой, — Сарада мигом сползает на пол и вприпрыжку догоняет отца, цепляется за болтающийся рукав и умильно заглядывает в глаза. — Можно-можно-можно?  
— Можно, — с каменным лицом отвечает Саске и рукав забирает.  
  
  
— Какая сноровка, — насмешливо замечает мать, когда входная дверь хлопает.  
— Мама, если ты пришла ругаться… — Сакура делает паузу и смотрит устало.  
— Чуть что — ругаться? Хорошо же ты обо мне думаешь, — Мебуке щурит глаза и подманивает ее к себе рукой. — Я с зятем поговорить пришла.  
— Поговорила? — скептично поджала губы Сакура. — Как вы это мне кухню не разнесли, удивительно.  
— Поехидничай мне тут, — легонько шлепнула по столу ладонью мать и встала. — Думаешь, я от вредности так? Я же тебе счастья хочу. Дочь, замуж — это «за мужем», чтоб ты понимала. А твое «за мужем» — это «я с ребенком тут, а муж в лесах»! Ладно бы возвращался раз в месяц! Так раз в три года! Ты героиня войны, милая, хочешь быть и матерью-героиней? Неблагодарная работа, и лицо в скале не вырежут.  
  
       _Да, спасибо,_  думает Сакура с всколыхнувшимся раздражением,  _я ведь совсем ничего в этой жизни не понимаю, мне ведь все еще тринадцать._  
  
Удивительно, но мать все еще считает ее ребенком. Ребенку уже за двадцать пять, ребенок сам с дитем, но для мамы ребенку всегда тринадцать.  
  
— Мама, пожалуйста, хватит. Я все прекрасно понимаю и пытаюсь все исправить, — она замалчивает жгущее язык « **я его люблю** » и старается держать лицо спокойным. — От того, что ты мне это говоришь, лучше не становится. Закроем эту тему.  
  
Мать смотрит пронзительно, тяжело, из-под нахмуренных бровей, но только отмахивает, мол, что с тобой сделаешь. Сакура машинально оглядывается в поисках грязной посуды, какого-нибудь локального беспорядка, пары крошек на столе, но на кухне удивительная чистота (будто и не оставляла Сараду на Саске). Занять руки нечем, и она подходит к холодильнику.  
  
— Пусто там, пусто. Уж не знаю, что твой муженек пытался приготовить, но половина мусорного ведра — это сельдерей, — все-таки вредничает мать и, по звуку, отодвигает стул от стола. — Поэтому Кизаши на рынок и отправила.  
— Чтобы ругаться на Саске не мешал, вот почему, — бурчит она и оборачивается, тут же получает щелчок в лоб. — Мам, мне не тринадцать!  
— Но и не тридцать, — Мебуке улыбается, и от уголков ее глаз расползаются морщинки-лучики. — Извини меня, я все забываю, что тебе уже не нужно вытирать щеки и оставлять сладкое в холодильнике на случай, если ты вдруг забудешь о диете. Удивительно, как быстро вы, дети, растете... Сначала ты качаешь три килограмма в пеленке, а потом эти три килограмма становятся с тебя ростом, набивают шишки, выходят замуж... и сделать ты уже ничего не можешь. К этому не привыкнуть.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Сакура улыбается, как сама надеется, не грустно.   
  
Но это оставляет осадок.  
  
  
Саске возвращается с Сарадой на плечах (да, с этим ему придется смириться) и с папой. Папа, ничуть не постаревший, улыбается Сакуре и беспокойно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Да не съела я никого, — скучно сообщает мама и встает, принимая пакеты с продуктами. — Дорогая, поможешь мне? Нам нужен ужин. …Сарада, убери-ка ручки от данго. Зачем купили данго?  
— Хорошо, что купили, — отсекает Сакура и достает небольшую тарелочку, выкладывает на нее одну шпажку с тремя разноцветными шариками данго и вручает дочери, чувствуя, что мама неодобрительно хмурится. — Милая, скушай наверху.  
— Балуешь, — заметила мать сзади.  
— Дорогая, себя бы вспомнила, — добродушно посмеивается отец и поглаживает Сакуру по волосам, как маленькую. — И наряды, и сладости, и книжки. Идем, покурим, Саске. Не будем мешать женщинам готовить.  
  
Саске не курит, но намек на «поговорить» понимает и кидает на тестя нечитаемый, но очень тяжелый взгляд. Папа, привыкший с мамой уже ко всему, даже не дергается — расплывается в дружелюбной ухмылке и крутит в пальцах трубку. С возрастом он начинает таскать ее везде, и даже ругающаяся по этому поводу мама не может на это повлиять.  
  
       _Удивительная популярность, все хотят с ним выйти и поговорить,_  думает Сакура со смешком.  
  
Но, вздыхая, берется за готовку. Папа может говорить долго и доходчиво, особенно с зятем, который в деревне раз в три года.  
Съевшая данго Сарада скачет под ногами, ищет, чем помочь (что погрызть), спрашивает, где папа. Сакура наблюдает за ней искоса — любой порез для нее мелочи. Но вот мама то и дело шикает, отгоняя внучку от рабочего стола.  
  
— Непоседа ты, химэ не такие, — пеняет сурово Мебуке.  
  
Сарада удерживает язык за зубами и со скорбной миной шлепается на стул, принимаясь болтать в воздухе ногами. Сакура подозревает, что это послушание только на визит бабушки.  
  
  
Саске с отцом возвращаются. Сакура замечает на лице мужа эмоцию, напоминающую задумчивость вперемешку с отстраненностью. Что же такого сказал ему папа?  
Но Саске не дает ей полюбоваться выражением своего лица и мгновенно натягивает на себя холод непробиваемого спокойствия. От него пахнет крепким табаком и — все еще — кровью.  
  
       _Интересно, пахнет ли кровью от меня,_  думает Сакура, шинкуя овощи, _когда-то мы все в ней купались._  
  
Они ужинают спокойно — и это удивительно. Потому что из реплик только «передай мне соль, Сакура», «потрясающие стейки», «вы хорошо постарались, девочки», «мам, как вкусно, а когда данго?».  
Сакура сидит за столом  **со своей семьей,**  пережевывает мясо с салатными листьями, старается смаргивать набегающие слезы и мечтает, что такого умиротворения в их жизни будет чуть больше, чем раньше.


	14. 14. О сборах.

Сквозь прозрачно-белый, летний и пахнущий цветущими поздними одуванчиками, сон Сакура чувствует, как кто-то пихает ее сначала в бедро, потом в бок, потом пристраивается на плече и громко сопит.  
  
Сакура — шиноби, умеет просыпаться от негромко свистнувшей ветки, может открыть глаза от зашуршавшей травы и почувствовать колебание в воздухе, но…  
… сонно переворачивается на другой бок, погребая под собой незадачливого шпиона. Просыпается, когда слышит детский писк.  
  
Под боком обнаруживается придавленная Сарада, таращащая на нее круглые черные глазищи. С другой стороны — просыпающийся Саске. От него ощутимо веет утренним удивлением — Сакура при его возвращении любит поваляться подольше.  
  
— Ма-а-ама, я с вами хочу, — Сарада нагло переползает через живот Сакуры и устраивается между ней и Саске, вьет себе гнездышко из одеяла и цепляет отца за здоровую руку.  
  
Сакура с ехидством смотрит, как Саске пытается не дать стянуть с себя одеяло, и думает:  _интересно, кто кого?_  
  
— Сарада, прекрати, — раздражается он, когда дочка отказывается сдаваться и с хохотом тянет на себя край.  
— Да, Сарада, хватит, — с улыбкой поддерживает его Сакура, которая не поленилась вчера накинуть ночнушку после секса.  
  
Сразу видно, кто тут приспособлен к жизни больше.  
  
  
Вчерашний день ей кажется каким-то утопичным мгновением, которое, конечно, как затишье перед бурей. Сегодняшнее сытое и урчащее ощущение, всегда появляющееся после бессонной ночи, только подливает масла в огонь…  
  
Но Саске, таки отвоевавший для себя прикрытие, не собирается никуда линять по-быстрому, не собирается и из дома, не сверкает жутко глазами и не выглядит чужим. Он вполне себе невозмутимо осаживает Сараду, попытавшуюся на завтрак сторговать себе данго, не дает ей перекладывать себе на тарелку овощи, скупо хвалит еду и спрашивает, во сколько она сегодня закончит.  
  
— Думаю, после семи. Зависит от того, сколько сегодня будет людей, — вздыхает Сакура и тут же интересуется игриво: — А что?  
— Наруто хочет, — на лице Саске расплывается неописуемая гримаса, смешивающая раздражение с недовольством, — устроить сбор…  
— Сбор выпускников? Серьезно? Снова? — перебивает она от удивления, вспоминая.  
  
После конца войны было сложно вернуться обратно, в привычный темп жизни, и не у всех получалось, тогда Наруто проявил в себе недюжинные способности к планированию и на пару с Саем собрал все новое поколение в одном здании и напоил. Саске, еще не успевший умотать в свой искупительный поход, попал под раздачу тоже и весь вечер был мучим неугомонным другом, демонстрирующим прелести протезирования на своем примере.  
  
— Да, — кислое лицо мужа описывает все, что он об этом думает. — Мне нужно знать, когда ты освободишься. Я не могу взять Сараду с собой.  
— Может быть, к семи, — Сакура мысленно соглашается с его последней заметкой.  
  
Ей не нравится идея со сбором, тем более, что он только для парней (иначе знала бы)… Но она не может сказать: а ты не мог бы вместо этого побыть со мной? Если Наруто бросает вызов Саске (а иначе на такие сборы его не заманить), то Саске не остановить. Даже если Саске корчит свою любимую «что-за-идиотизм» физиономию.  
  
— Надеюсь ты, м-м-м… повеселишься? Уверена, Наруто устроил все это, только бы тебя напоить.  
— Посмотрим, — или ей кажется, или в тоне Саске прослушивается мрачное упрямство.  
  
      Стоит ли готовить завтра антипохмельный суп, думает Сакура, уже десяток лет как переставшая недооценивать Наруто.  
  
  
В госпитале стоит духота, не смотря на открытые окна и на работающие кондиционеры. Сакура обмахивается в своем кабинете пачкой отчетов, которые потом нужно будет сгрузить на стол Наруто, и задумчиво вспоминает, как это было после войны.  
Вспоминать — как погружаться в давно забытое болото, сначала проваливаешься по колени, потом и засасывает по макушку. Сакура останавливается быстро, отвлекается на документы, бездумно проверяя нумерацию листов скрепленного в одну стопку отчета.  
Ей совсем не хочется портить себе настроение.  
  
  
День не загружен, такое ощущение, что все миссии АНБУ ради мальчишника Хокаге отменены, генины перестали ловить чокнутых кошек дайме, а чунины — получать травмы на тренировках. Даже мамаши с детьми перестали просачиваться в приемную….  
Сакура откровенно скучает. Скукоту, теплую и липкую, как погода за окном, не сгоняет даже визит Темари.  
  
— Шикамару к тебе не заходил? — спрашивает она с порога, посматривает по сторонам, будто Шикамару может прятаться за стеллажом с лекарствами.  
Сакура отрицательно качает головой и уточняет: должен был?  
— Должен был, — губы Темари сжимаются в тонкую полоску. — Распорол себе сегодня плечо до кости, пока собирал шкаф…  
— Зачем ходить к врачам, если можно обвернуться бинтом, — Сакура фыркает, вспоминая общий для всех шиноби-не-ирьенинов принцип.  
  
И все же, как можно было распороть себе плечо до кости?.. Еще и собирая шкаф. Но спрашивать она не рвется, Темари если не хочет (а по лицу видно, что не хочет), то не скажет.  
  
— Лучше сбежать из дома и пойти на мальчишник, — Темари дергает брови и упирает руки в бока.  
  
Они обмениваются еще парой похожих ироничных фраз, и на этом общение заканчивается — Темари уходит искать уклоняющегося от лечения мужа, а Сакура остается в душном кабинете обмахиваться бумагами.  
  
Зашедшая к ней Акино-сан с недоумением интересуется:  
— Чего же вы тут сидите, Сакура-сан? Пациентов нет и не предвидится. Шли бы вы домой, отдыхать, мужа бы побаловали…  
— Спасибо за заботу, Акино-сан, — сквозь зубы отвечает Сакура.  
  
Акино-сан — женщина средних лет, медик опытный, но эта ее чуть ли не материнская опека… Не то чтобы Сакуру было легко уязвить, но одно упоминание о муже от Акино-сан доводит ее до нервного тика.  
Заместительница поджимает полные губы, превращая их в светлую ниточку, но дальше настаивать не собирается. Видит, что у Сакуры левый глаз подергиваться начинает.  
  
  
Домой она возвращается все-таки к семи, как и предсказывала. После обеденного перерыва посетители появляются тонкой струйкой, и скучать больше не приходится.  
Сакура дышит вечерним воздухом, пропитанным солнцем и нагретой за день листвой. Она думает, что дома ее ждут. Это странное, но очень приятное чувство, похожее на мягкий наступающий сейчас закат.  
  
У порога ее встречает лохматая Сарада. За ней вырастает мрачный Саске, весь вид которого сообщает: это все твое воспитание. Но это он, к счастью не озвучивает.  
Сакура вздыхает и заходит внутрь, прикрывая дверь.  
  
— Ма-а-ам, я хочу с папой, — пищит Сарада, как только Саске невозмутимо говорит, что вернется, возможно, поздно.  
— Химэ должны высыпаться, — строго грозит ей пальцем Сакура.  
  
Сарада надувается, как воздушный шарик, но не возражает — папа еще никуда не ушел и может одернуть. Впрочем, когда папа скрывается за дверью, замотавшись в свой черный плащ наподобие летучей мыши, Сарада выдает плаксивый хнык, топает маленькой ножкой и мчится в свою комнату. Строчить новые записи в свой дневник, наполненный жалобами о несправедливости этих глупых взрослых.  
  
Сакура разводит руками и идет на кухню — смотреть, что приготовить на ужин.  
  
       _А кому — на завтрак,_ думает она, вспоминая, каким может быть настойчивым Наруто.


	15. 15. О тяжелых ночах.

Убедить Сараду, что папа вернется только утром и что его не нужно ждать, сложнее всего. Но Сакура не зря сидит на месте главы госпиталя, с детьми справляться умеет (пускай со своим — переменно), поэтому умудряется уложить маленькую капризную химэ и обойтись без применения данго.  
Сама она ложится спать после того, как убеждается: Саске точно вернется ближе к утру. Если уж не в одиннадцать вечера, то к трем ночи — может быть. Хотя, не стоит недооценивать Наруто.

Что-то придавливает ее, большое, пахнущее алкоголем, и сквозь сон Сакура отпихивается, недовольно мычит, переворачивается на другой бок. Густой запах лилий у самого носа заставляет ее все-таки разлепить глаза.  
Сонно ворочаясь, она сначала замечает у самого носа россыпь рыжих пахучих цветов, потом — руку на своей талии, затем, когда переворачивается на другой бок, сталкивается взглядом с Саске.

— Наруто сказал, что цветы помогают, — абсолютно ровным и спокойным тоном говорит ей муж.  
— От чего? — Сакура, только-только проснувшаяся, ошалело приподнимает брови.  
— Он не сказал, — вот так она и понимает, что Саске пьян. — Дарить, если приходишь ночью.

Саске точно цитирует Наруто. Нахватался. Сакура вздыхает, чихает от приторного и стойкого запаха лилий, представляет, каково сейчас просыпаться Хинате (наверное, из лилий ей придется выкапываться), и срывается на тихий смех. От мужа пахнет алкоголем, жареным мясом, дымом, кажется, снова кровью, потом…

— Дорогой, — она, умиляясь с этого открытого и прямого взгляда, все еще хихикает, — поспи сегодня на полу, хорошо?

У Саске поднимаются брови. Он морщит лоб, что-то вспоминает, и отрицательно качает головой.

— Мало лилий, — утвердительно цокает он и пригребает к себе Сакуру, как ту же охапку цветов. — Нужно больше.

Трезвить его медчакрой Сакуре совсем не хочется, она в нетрезвом состоянии видит его всего лишь второй раз. Это не самое частое зрелище, поэтому хочется иметь воспоминания в качестве крошечного и забавного компромата.

— Давай решим это завтра? — ласково предлагает она и гладит мужа по щеке, мягким движением отпихивает одеяло в сторону.

Саске расслабляется и быстро засыпает, вжав Сакуру в себя. Она терпит до того момента, как он перестает реагировать на движение. Вывернуться у нее получается почти отлично. Сакура сначала стелет на полу одеяло, а потом, крайне осторожно, стаскивает на него Саске. Муж оказывается чертовски тяжелым.

_Алкоголь, что ли, так влияет,_ размышляет Сакура, сдувая с носа прядь волос, _не уронить бы, Сарада проснется…_

Вот уж чего ей видеть не следует.

Утром, под писк Сарады, Сакура просыпается с трудом, протирает глаза и первое, о чем думает: _надеюсь, Саске встал раньше меня._  
Потом вспоминает, что вчера он притащил ей лилии, и перестает надеяться.

— Мама, цветы на полу, — пищит дочь и тыкает ей в нос лилией.

_Папа на полу — обычное дело,_ думает Сакура и разворачивается на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть, не закатился ли Саске под кровать. 

Тыкается в его плечо лбом, чувствует неприятный запах и откатывается в сторону, чуть не подминая Сараду. У Сарады все личико в рыжей пыльце, за ухо заткнута обломанная лилия, а в руках — папин подсумок.  
Только сейчас Сакура замечает, что на муже нет обуви, верхней одежды и даже этой его жилетки. Все это она находит взглядом у открытого окна. Видимо, подсумок лежал там же. Но на Сараде пока ни царапинки. Иначе Сакура проснулась бы не так мирно.

Утро совсем не раннее, и она с удивлением понимает, что проспала. Голова начинает работать в ускоренном темпе, а тело движется на автомате. Отмывая дочь от пыльцы, Сакура ищет варианты. Саске после своего мальчишника не отойдет раньше полудня, Сараду на клона не оставишь, посылать клона к той же Хинате или Темари, не попросив заранее, как-то неловко, а работа в госпитале сама себя не сделает.

Сакура с сомнением косится на подозрительно притихшую Сараду (не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы знать — дочка хочет папин подсумок).  
Первый клон отправляется в госпиталь, второй — к Карин. Карин Сараде всегда рада, работа в лаборатории тихая, подопытных там нет (потому что это не лаборатория Орочимару)…

Оба клона развеиваются к тому моменту, когда Сарада уже доедает свой утренний омлет, для Саске готов антипохмельный суп, а сама Сакура готова выйти в любой момент.  
Когда первый клон развеивается, она узнает, что в опоздании ничего непоправимого нет, в приемной пусто. Второй клон договаривается так же быстро, и Сакура выдыхает — все в порядке, нужно просто отвести Сараду в лабораторию.

На путь до лабораторий она тратит немного времени, но много нервов. Сарада пытается ловить голубей в полете, чуть не сваливается со спины, и Сакура вынуждена остановиться, чтобы досчитать до десяти. Когда она отсчитывает «семь», Сарада пытается достать еще одного пернатого.

В лабораториях Карин, увидев лицо Сакуры, непривычно мягко спрашивает:  
— Тяжелое утро?  
— Тяжелая ночь, — вздыхает она и вручает притихшую дочь Карин. — Прошу — держи подальше от вашего штатного террариума.  
— Ни один уж не пострадает, — Карин подмигивает Сараде, и Сакура обреченно растирает лоб ладонью. — Так, ты, кажется, опаздываешь?  
— Я собрала еды, — Сакура мигом вздергивает ладонь — видела она, чем тут кормят сотрудников. — Карин, прошу, никакого данго.  
— Никакого данго, иди уже, — клянется Карин и отбирает розовенький ланчбокс с наклейкой анимированной змеи на крышке.

Сакура, выдыхая, сбегает в госпиталь. Акино-сан, конечно, не преувеличила — приемная пустая, и это удивительно. Но, помня, что вчера проходил мальчишник, Сакура заранее предполагает: половина из их выпуска придет сегодня к ней за бесплатным избавлением от похмельной мигрени. И не ошибается. 

Первым приползает сам Хокаге. Окольными путями — забирается в окно.

— Что, решил подстраховаться? — ехидничает Сакура, но головную боль главе деревни убирает за пару минут интенсивной терапии. — Хината тебя еще не видела?

У Наруто обиженное выражение полосатой морды и сам он выглядит достаточно помято для буднего утра. 

— Сакура-чан, ты жестока, — вздыхает он так грустно, что ее на секунду пронимает.  
— Жестоко советовать Саске притащить мне лилии, — прищелкивает она языком и щурится на Хокаге.  
— Да я вообще ему пионы предлагал! — Наруто бессильно разводит руками, производя порыв ветра. — А он мне — лилии-лилии! Вот честно, не помню, почему, но у меня тоже лилии.

Сакура прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, серьезно кивает, шлепает Хокаге по плечу сочувственно и представляет лицо продавца цветов.

— Ты бы поосторожнее с социализацией Саске. Хинате волноваться нельзя, сам понимаешь, — советует она и тут же добавляет: — Спасибо, что дал ему отпуск.  
— Какой там дал — еле всучил, — растерянно чешет затылок Наруто и переспрашивает: — А почему Хинате нельзя волноваться?

Сакура обреченно закрывает глаза. Хината ему не рассказала?

...это ей что сейчас, объяснять Хокаге, последствиями чего являются дети?..


	16. 16. О показах.

Хокаге, как человек с накинутой на него ответственностью, должен выслушивать важные сведения внимательно. Но Наруто не такой, его должность его не меняет. Он после: <i>«понимаешь, Хината немного беременна…»</i>, — взрывается восторгом, подбрасывает Сакуру так, что у нее сердце едва из ушей не выпрыгивает.  
<i>«…но сделай вид, что ты ничего не знаешь»</i> она проглатывает, потому что Наруто успевает смачно чмокнуть ее в ухо, обдав сивушным душком, и выходит в открытое окно почти с низкого старта.

Сакура растирает ухо, чувствуя себя оглушенной, и смотрит вслед с бровями, задранными до линии волос. Задумчиво прикрывает окно и присаживается на широкий подоконник с благоухающими фиалками (кажется, Ино занесла как-то совсем недавно?).

<tab><i>Может, так и должно быть,</i> философски скидывает ответственность на судьбу она, наблюдая, как рыжая молния исчезает в стороне жилых кварталов, <i>может, Хината сегодня не только проснется в цветах, но еще в них и заснет…</i>

Вспоминая ворох рыжих лилий, который ей приволок Саске, она улыбается. Все у них на двоих выходит. Главное, чтобы в следующий раз они не додумались скупить весь цветочный.

  
После Хокаге должны пойти остальные, по нарастающей, но приходит почему-то Шикамару. С тем-самым распоротым плечом, на которое жаловалась Темари. Такое ощущение, что советник Хокаге шкаф собирал прямо в резиденции, пока неподалеку бушевала Цунаде-сама, и случайно попал под руку. Или под шкаф.

— Тоска, — уныло чешет появившуюся бородку Шикамару и смотрит в окно с тоской. 

Облака сегодня красивые, Сакура согласна.

— Так ты собирал шкаф или его об тебя разбирали? — с нескрываемой иронией интересуется Сакура, залечивая глубокую рану.

Отпаривать от нее бинт приходится не меньше семи минут. Шикамару успевает даже подремать.  
На нее смотрят косо, но не отвечают. Сакура пожимает плечами и погружается в процесс.  
Шикамару уходит все таким же сонным, без бинта и без рассеченного плеча, явно без настроения — кто, если не Темари, заставил его прийти?

  
Сакура со вздохом посматривает на фиалки и идет за водой. Странно, что больше никто из выпуска к ней не заходит. Ближе к середине дня, подволакивая ногу, приходит старый знакомый АНБУшник. Рекомендации не учел, шишек набил, пришел с повинной.  
Конечно, фарфоровая морда не признается, что сам во всем виноват — промолчит, потерпит и ускачет после сеанса. Сакуре хочется в таких случаях приглашать на время процесса Наруто. Чтобы посмотрел, как его подчиненные себя загоняют, и загонял их сам. В профилактических целях. Где-нибудь на горячих источниках.

Вспомнив, кто его учитель, Сакура хихикает, признавая: лучше без горячих источников.  
Кто бы мне горячие источники прописал, думает она весело и вздыхает грустно, потому что смеяться, по сути, не над чем.

Шиноби должен быть в тонусе двадцать четыре часа и семь дней в неделю. Нападение не перенесут на часик позже, чтобы какой-нибудь АНБУ смог подремать подольше. Медики должны быть в тонусе ровно так же, как и АНБУ или Хокаге. Поэтому, горячие источники только после того, как удастся сманить Шизуне-сан на место главы госпиталя. Хотя бы на пару дней. Цунаде-сама не согласится, тут даже предлагать не надо.

  
После полудня заходит Ирука-сэнсей. Такое ощущение, что он тоже знает секрет вечной молодости, потому что не стареет ни капли. Только шрам на носу пролегает еще глубже. Как морщина.  
Он смущенно почесывает затылок, пока Сакура, пряча усмешку, избавляет его от тяжелой похмельной мигрени и от сломанного запястья. Сила Юности, армрестлинг и пьяные головы — источник всех чудес, так что зря гражданские грешат на вмешательство Ками. Ох, где-то ведь еще там есть Какаши-сэнсей и Гай-сан… Этих только если самой отлавливать — в госпиталь на своих ногах они не придут. В случае с Гаем-саном добавляются костыли.

  
И все же, будто это обычный и спокойный день, а вчера Хокаге не закатывал вечеринку для своего выпуска. Разве что, медсестры шепчутся, что разнесли какой-то недавно открывшийся бар… Сакура подозревает, что тут не обошлось без вчерашних празднующих. Впрочем, все тут об этом осведомлены.  
Сакура понимает, что вечер настал, в тот момент, когда к ней заходит Карин. У Карин на плечах сидит Сарада, дирижирует невидимым оркестром, и вместо дирижерской указки у нее шпажка от данго. <b>Так-так-так.</b>

— Нельзя так ребенка третировать, — сердито отвечает Карин на взгляд Сакуры и ссаживает довольную Сараду на стол.  
— Ребенок так не в Химэ, а в свинку вырастет, — вздыхает Сакура и гладит впечатавшуюся ей в живот головой Сараду.  
— Не в свинку! — пищит дочь и запрокидывает голову. — В Учиху!

Карин прикрывает лицо рукой, второй отмахивается, прощается сдавленно и уже в коридоре фыркает так, что дребезжат стекла. Сакура бессильно взмахивает руками и смотрит на притихшую дочь. Когда Сарада притихает и вот так оглядывается — ждать беды.

— Па-а-а-апа! — сиреной голосит она.

На пол падает тень. Сакура не успевает обернуться, как Сарада уже исчезает из виду.  
Саске, который справился с похмельем сам, смотрит абсолютно здорово, снисходительно дает дочери использовать пустой рукав как качели.

— Ты выглядишь хорошо, — без иронии, но с намеком замечает Сакура и сама подходит ближе. — Почему вы с Наруто всегда любите входить через окна? Ты мне чуть фиалки не помял.

Саске, приподнимая брови, чуть оглядывается — стоят ли там какие-то ничтожные фиалки, которые он чуть не помял, или она это выдумала?

— Они в порядке, — спустя паузу сообщает Саске, как будто отчитывается о миссии. — Нам пора.

Сакура приподнимает брови.

— Рабочий день кончился, — коротко поясняет он и берет Сараду на руку. — Она была с тобой?  
— Я была с тетей Карин, — громко сообщает Сарада и цепляет Саске за шею липкой ладошкой. — Она не показывала мне гадюк, аспидов и мамбу, честно, мама!

Лицо у Саске каменеет. Сакура вдыхает поглубже и думает: догнать Карин или зайти вечерком?

— Она сказала попросить показать катон, — Сарада тараторит, заглядывает папе в лицо умильно. — Папа, ты покажешь?  
— Покажу, — непоколебимо обещает Саске и взглядом предупреждает Сакуру, что разговор у них состоится.

<tab><i>Помидоров, что ли, потушить,</i> вздыхает она.


	18. 18. О снах

Сакура прислушивается к мерному дыханию Саске, лежащего рядом, держит свою ладонь поверх его предплечья. Он, подгребший ее себе под бок целой рукой и навалившийся сверху, теплый и необычно домашний. В голове медитативная тишина. Тело плывет по волнам тихого и шаткого умиротворения, приятно расслабленное и отдохнувшее.

Она просыпается гораздо раньше, чем обычно. О причинах Сакура не думает и вообще — не думает. В комнате только начинает светлеть. На деревянном полу дрожат серые полосы проклевывающегося сквозь черноту ночи рассвета.

Ей не хочется вставать и идти на работу — снова связываться с упрямыми АНБУшниками, джонинами и всякими там чунинами, которые только и тянут в рот ядовитые растения на заданиях D-ранга. День хочется провести дома, рядом с Саске и Сарадой, может быть, пройтись по рынку, набрать продуктов для хорошего ужина и вместе им его приготовить…

Нет-нет, так далеко мы еще не зашли, думает Сакура с иронией, чтобы заставить Саске готовить — нужно сбежать в госпиталь и оставить на него Сараду.

Рука, расслабленная и тяжелая, шевелится — вздрагивает и проводит ладонью по простыне. Согнувшись в локте, она притискивает Сакуру спиной еще ближе, так, что уже не пошевелиться. Ловкие пальцы растирают между собой тонкую лямочку ночной рубашки, и все становится понятно. Саске проснулся.

— Рано, — лаконично замечает он и плавно садится.

Лишенная опоры и источника тепла Сакура разворачивается на другой бок и смотрит на Саске, держащего в руке свою немного порванную жилетку. Жилетка была дурацкой, ей она никогда не нравилась.  
По лицу мужа сложно сказать, насколько он недоволен, но она приглядывается к линии губ и бровей и понимает: абсолютно не в восторге.

— Я могу ее зашить, — нейтрально замечает Сакура и садится, довольно потягивается.

Саске безразлично откладывает жилетку на край кровати и встает. Но стоит Сакуре схватить его за запястье и потянуть обратно, как безразличие пропадает.

— Еще рано. Давай полежим немного? — она смотрит снизу-вверх и неловко улыбается краем губ.

Саске соглашается, пускай под «полежать» он подозревал — по глазам видно — совершенно другое. Но не сопротивляется, идя на уступку. Хотя просто лежать — это не похоже на него. Как только он просыпается, обычно сразу встает.

Сакура устраивает голову на его плече и чувствует, как его рука придерживает ее за талию. Раннее утро затягивает сонной техникой в легкую дрему. Вслушиваясь в звук его дыхания, она медленно впадает в пограничное состояние между легким сном и бодрствованием. Мелькнувшая на периферии мысль, впрочем, безжалостно перевешивает.

Скоро проснется Сарада — можно и не сомневаться, что сначала она прискачет к ним в спальню, а не в ванную умываться — и ее надо будет накормить. Сакура помнит, что с вечера на утро ничего готового не осталось. Это влияет на приоритеты.

— Нужно сделать завтрак, — вздыхает Сакура и добавляет мысленно: и сменить белье на кровати, и принять ванну…

 

Она начинает с белья. Саске в это время отправляется в ванную. Потом они меняются, и Сакура недолго отмокает в теплой воде, заодно залечивая несколько случайных синяков на бедре. Заодно решает устроить вечер стирки, когда вернется с работы. Потом задумывается. Становится интересно: каким будет лицо Саске, если попросить его закинуть в стиральную машину сначала детские вещи (белое отдельно, цветное отдельно), потом их одежду (та же схема с цветным и белым, только добавляется черный), а потом и постельное белье?

 

Сарада просыпается ровно в тот момент, когда кухня наполняется запахом еды. Сакура узнает об этом по топоту маленьких — и наверняка босых — ножек по ступенькам лестницы. Дочь спрыгивает с предпоследней ступеньки на пол и первым делом врезается Сакуре в бедро.

— Доброе утро, — вздыхает Сакура, удивляясь такому приступу утренней нежности именно к ней, а не к папе. — Ты уже умылась и почистила зубки?

Сарада, не отрываясь от ее бедра, отрицательно трясет вихрастой со сна головой. Сакура вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Саске. Муж, наблюдающий за тем, как она готовит, с нечитаемым выражением спокойного лица, прикрывает глаза.

— Нужно умыться, — замечает он в никуда с самым равнодушным видом.

Сарада сопит, держится цепкими маленькими пальчиками за ткань домашнего платья, но голову все-таки поднимает. Щечка отлежана, на второй карамельный развод (а казалось, что конфеты кончились) и глаза на мокром месте.

— Папа, а ты уж-е умывался? — Сарада, опуская голову, чуть разворачивается к нему и тянется ладошкой. 

Саске молча кивает. Но все же отходит от стены, к которой прислонялся, и протягивает Сараде руку. Дочь нервно шмыгает носом — Сакура начинает тревожиться — и хватается. Но и от бедра не отлипает. Предчувствуя очередную манипуляцию для получения данго, Сакура вздыхает:  
— Никакого сладкого на завтрак.

Но дочь вдруг странно всхлипывает, цепляется мертвой хваткой за платье и за руку Саске и разражается громовым ревом. Саске, не шевелясь, поднимает взгляд на Сакуру. Сложно сказать, что сейчас испытывает муж, но что-то мельком подсказывает: отцовское волнение ему не чуждо. Ответа на немой вопрос у нее нет. Никогда не догадаешься... 

Руки сами собой тянутся — обнять, пригладить вихры. Приходится нагнуться.

— Что такое, милая? Потеряла своего лягушонка? — спрашивает она, мягко встрепывая мягкие волосы на теплой макушке. 

Саске, с неожиданной (для таких случаев) интуицией опустившийся на колено, подергивает глазом. Она не заостряет на этом внимание, потому что Сарада, наконец-то отлепившись от ее бедра, глубоко вдыхает и жалобно и гундосо тянет:  
— Папа заберет тебя с собо-ой, а я останусь одна-а-а!

Так-так-так.

— Кто это сказал? — и когда успел, потому что еще вчера Сарада улыбалась, каталась на папином рукаве с молчаливого позволения и все пыталась намекнуть на убранное в холодильник сладкое.  
— Мне приснило-о-ось, — круглое заплаканное личико, задранное кверху, берет за живое.

Сакура вздыхает негромко, тянет себя за ниточку контроля, чтобы не улыбнуться. Все-таки зря грешила на Яманаку... Но Сарада всхлипывает снова, и становится горько. Глупые нехорошие сны. Такая мелочь, но почему-то задевает за больное. Саске смотрит на нее коротко. Прервавшаяся на объяснение дочь снова расходится. Не время думать о больном. 

Приходится как-то присесть, не разрывая сложившуюся живую цепь.

— Это просто сон, Сарада, — она вздыхает и вытирает теплые щечки одной рукой, а второй успокаивающе гладит по спине. — Я никуда не уйду, а ты не останешься одна.   
— Д-да? — дочка недоверчиво всхлипывает, смотрит красными глазами-щелочками и косится на Саске.

Они отвечают одновременно:  
— Да.  
— Ну конечно!  
— И вы не отдадите меня ба-абушке? — сопит Сарада и вертит головой, смотря то на нее, то на Саске, готовая вот-вот снова расплакаться.

Сакуре от этой ситуации хочется нервно рассмеяться.

Ками-сама, неужели я настолько плохая мать, думает она и машинально качает головой, потому что слов нет.

От плиты тянет дымком. Завтраку грозит явная опасность. И она машинально распрямляется, чтобы потянуться и выключить огонь. Сарада воспринимает это как побег и мгновенно приклеивается к ноге.

— Нужно умыться, — стать голосом разума, непоколебимым и спокойным, решает Саске.  
— Вместе-е, — гнусавит дочь.  
— Твоя мама готовит тебе еду. Не отвлекай ее, — он выпрямляется медленно и неумолимо разворачивается в сторону лестницы.

Сарада резво вертит головой, решая: упереться или пойти с папой.

— Никуда не исчеза-ай, — икает она, дергая Сакуру за край платья. — Я умоюсь и вернусь!

Сакура качает головой, наблюдая, как дочь раскачивает руку Саске, хватаясь за большую ладонь обеими своими. Теплое сонное утро неотвратимо растворяется внутри зыбкой дымкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я: планирую кучу всего в главе.  
> я же: вспоминаю, что тут у нас маленький объем. 
> 
> тяжело вливаться в работу после долгого перерыва, особенно если хочешь брать разгон. 
> 
> а за вдохновение (и за проснувшуюся совесть) благодарим   
> Zoposhnica и вышедшую из-под ее электронного пера Сараду. 
> 
> все-таки юмор -- это не совсем моя плоскость, но я совсем не жалею, что начала эту работу. она начиналась в мягкие и приятные дни и теперь отличное напоминание. осталось только ее закончить хд


	22. 17.

— Вот откуда змеи, — спокойно говорит Саске, когда возвращается из комнаты Сарады. Он только что смог уложить ее спать, и не будь Сакура напряжена, она бы похлопала в ладоши.  
— Может быть, даже голуби, — нейтрально добавляет она и размешивает мед в зеленом чае.

Саске не понимает ее шутки. Саске вообще не понимает шуток. Он неуловимо мрачнеет, подходит ближе медленно и смотрит так, будто снова проткнет ее рукой, как во время войны. Сакура невозмутимо поднимает брови и готовится отмахиваться от всех обвинений.  
Но он не обвиняет, только опускается на стул рядом, широко расставляя ноги, смотрит на нее нечитаемо.

— Моя дочь не попадет к Орочимару, — Саске не моргает, разглядывая ее лицо. — Ни в качестве ученика, ни в каком другом.  
— Я с тобой согласна, — Сакура пожимает плечом и незапланированно улыбается, всего лишь мельком, но у Саске сводит челюсти. — Наша дочь не попадет к Орочимару. Ему сейчас абсолютно не до Учих. Карин как-то обмолвилась, что он пытается создать ребенка сам. Нам с ней кажется, что проще найти себе жену, но… — она фыркает многозначительно и не договаривает.

Дети у него пока не получаются, то ли материал слишком специфичный, то ли что-то еще, но все его клоны — взрослые.

— Он пытался дважды, — Саске не имеет в виду Сараду ни разу, но по спине Сакуры, только что улыбающейся, бежит холодок. — У него не должно быть соблазна для третьего.

В чем-то он прав. Сакура не может это не признавать. Но Орочимару не нужна их дочь, и все это знают, иначе Карин отказалась бы присматривать за ней. Сарада — ее любимица. Если бывшая надсмотрщица за подопытными своего учителя видела намек, она никогда его не игнорировала. Сама Сакура, если бы заметила хоть намек на намек… Нет, голову этому змею не оторвешь, но вот если позвать Наруто по-дружески помочь с дегельминтизацией…

— Пожалуйста, Саске, — она смотрит на него прямо и без привычной теплоты, — не думай обо мне так плохо.  
— Я не думаю о тебе плохо, — с едва читаемым, но для Сакуры явным недоумением отвечает Саске. — Я прошу тебя быть осторожной.

Сакура видит в этом намек и чувствует медленно обнимающую ее за плечи злость. Почему-то это жалит ее больнее, чем первый укор. Просьбы говорят вслух только тогда, когда сами не могут их выполнить. Саске уйдет. Никакой отпуск и никакие ее усилия не спасут их общий дом. 

Это похоже на глубокую яму с холодной и мутной водой, ты падаешь в нее и погружаешься с головой. Не приходит даже мысли о том, чтобы выплывать. Она смотрит на него с бесконечной усталостью и понимает, что руки вот-вот опустятся. Сколько раз держалась за иллюзии? И вот сейчас — повторяется.

Чтобы не видеть его лица, такого спокойного и такого ненавистного сейчас, Сакура встает. Ей и не нужен оказывается этот зеленый чай. Лучше вон — посуду помыть и идти ложиться. Завтра будет новый рабочий день. Показывать ему, что вот-вот вспыхнет, Сакура не хочет.

Руки машинально натирают тарелки моющим средством, подставляют под струю воды и ставят на специальную подставку. За этим нехитрым делом она, погрузившись в себя, пропускает тот момент, когда Саске подходит к ней ближе.

— Я не хотел обидеть, — говорит он, останавливаясь рядом, смотрит серьезно и спокойно, ледяное лицо и ледяные глаза.

Сакура разворачивается к нему лицом, и у Саске чуть вздрагивают брови. Да, так она выглядит, когда снова вспоминает, каково это быть — слабой плаксой. Еще без слез, но уже со злым влажным налетом на глазных яблоках.

— Ты и не обидел, — отвечает она спокойно, будто это не ее лицо он сейчас разглядывает. — Все в порядке, Саске.  
— Нет, — отказывается проявить чуткость и избежать ненужного скандала Саске.

Сакура вдыхает глубоко, выдыхает медленно, жмурясь, а открывает уже сухие глаза. Наверху спит Сарада. Совсем недавно, когда ему дали отпуск, он все-таки остался. Все будет. Если и не хорошо, то хотя бы неплохо.

— Я уже не так сильно хочу накричать на тебя. Так что — в порядке, — отвечает она и отворачивается к посуде.

Саске замирает рядом высокой и широкоплечей горой. Сакуре не видно его лица. Она и не уверена, что хочет его видеть — посуду бы домыть и лечь. 

Саске вдруг приходит в движение — оттесняет Сакуру от раковины в сторону, закручивает кран и вытаскивает из ее пальцев губку, педантично убирая ее на подставку. Она ничего не успевает сказать, потому что вдруг под поясницей оказывается край столешницы, на шее — его мокрая и ледяная ладонь… Саске прислоняется к ее лбу своим и смотрит испытывающим внимательным черным взглядом.

В животе горячо свертывается болезненный жгут. Сакуре снова хочется в детство — расплакаться от трогательной обиды. Но Саске не дает ей и шанса — прижимает ее к острому краю собой, наклоняясь, целует в не прикрытые тканью ключицы, целует и выше, обдавая горячим выдохом уязвимое горло. 

Сакура пытается оттолкнуть, потому что не надо этого сейчас, хватит, у него не получится перевести внимание, но...   
...но Саске неумолимо накрывает ее губы своими, сухими и теплыми, и пальцы Сакуры машинально тянутся к его плечам. За что-то же надо держаться.


End file.
